The Warrior's Spirit
by hakkai31004
Summary: A new evil emerges, and a loss of a trusted friend. Lion-O must now lead his friends into another battle to protect their home, and all feline kind. Tygra will have a very important choice to make that will impact his life forever. Thanks to Heart of the Demons for the help on the name. The characters of ThunderCats are not mine, but all OC's are.
1. Chapter 1

Angara had received word from Lynx-O; he needed to see her asap. Lynx-O, in her mind, never sent such an urgent message before, so she left. She soon arrived, and waiting for her was Joren. Joren was Lynx-O's Captain of the guard. Once Angara dismounted, he walked up to her, and bowed.

"Welcome, Lady Angara. I was waiting for you, Lord Lynx-O wanted to see you the moment you arrived." Said Joren.

"How bad is her?" Angara asked.

"Bad, my lady. He took to his bed two days ago. The healer says that Lord Lynx-O is dying." Said Joren.

They made their way to Lynx-O's room, and once there, Angara had begun to have the feeling of dread. Angara knocked, and the door opened. When Angara looked into the eyes of the healer. The healer got a look of relief on his face. Angara thanked Joren, and walked into the room. The healer closed the door, and got Angara's attention.

"How bad is he really?" Angara asked.

"I'll be surprised if he lasts another day, or so. He barely eats, and when he does; it's not very much." Said Malim.

"Malim, please wait outside. I must speak to Lady Angara alone." Said Lynx-O.

Malim looked at Angara, and said he'd just be outside the door. Angara said alright, and waited till Malim left. Once the door closed, Angara walked over to the left side of Lynx-O's bed. She took his hand, and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hello, my friend." Said Angara.

"Angara, I leave the task of finding a new Noble of the West to you." Said Lynx-O.

"Why?" Angara asked.

"Because you know more about what is needed in order to rule wisely. Please Angara, I trust you would make a wise choice." Said Lynx-O.

"I will, I promise." Said Angara.

"Thank you." Said Lynx-O.

"I'm going to go now, and let you rest." Said Angara.

Angara then got up from the bed, and placed a hand on his. She knew somehow that he wasn't going to make it through the night. She walked to the door, and opened it. Malim then came inside.

"Keep an eye on him for me would you, please?" Angara asked.

"Of course, Lady Angara." Said Malim.

Angara then left, and headed for Lynx-O's office. When she got to his office; she sat down behind the desk, and began two letters. One to Bengali in the East, and one to Pumyra in the South. A knock came to the office door, and Angara told them to enter. One of the maids walked in, and told her that the evening meal was ready. Angara thanked her, and told her that she'd be along shortly. Angara finished up with the letters, and went to find Joren. The one she did find was another guard, and asked him to find Joren, and inform him that when he got a free moment she wanted to see him. The guard asked where she'd be so Joren could find her. She told the guard that she was heading to eat, and when he had a moment she'd be waiting. The guard had bowed, and headed off to do as the Noble asked.

Angara was just about done eating, when Joren appeared.

"Lady Angara, you sent for me?" Joren asked.

"Yes; please get your two fasted riders. I need them to take these letters to the Noble of the East, and the South." Said Angara.

"It will be done." Said Joren.

"Thank you." Said Angara.

Joren bowed, and left the dining hall. After Joren left Angara, she began to feel like something wasn't finished. But what could be left, Mumm-Ra was locked away, the mutants were also locked up; what could there be that was left unfinished. Soon Angara snapped out of her thoughts, and got up from the table. When she seen one of the young maids clearing the table, she didn't think that she'd been sitting there that long. Since it was late she was going to go to bed. As she was climbing the stairs, Angara came face-to-face with Malim.

"How is he doing?" Angara asked.

"He's resting now. I did talk him into having some soup, but I'm afraid that his condition hasn't changed." Said Malim.

"I'm going to bed; I want to be notified the moment his condition changes. Good or bad, understand?" said Angara.

"Yes, my Lady." Said Malim.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon heard footsteps coming down the hall. Kara, Lynx-O's chief maid came into view.

"Your usual room has been made up for you." Said Kara.

"Thank you, Kara." Said Angara.

"You are welcome, Lady Angara." Said Kara.

"Kara, I am in need of one of your maids." Said Angara.

"I don't understand." Said Kara.

"Malim is going to inform me the moment Lord Lynx-O's condition changes, but I don't want him to leave Lord Lynx-O's side. I need a maid to stay outside this door so that he can get me the message." Said Angara.

"My lady, we still have a lot to do before we go to bed. I can't spare anyone." Said Kara.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I'm sure some of the tasks could wait till the next day." Said Angara.

"No, and I will send a maid the moment I get back to the kitchens." Said Kara.

Kara walked off, she wasn't happy. Angara then looked back at Malim, and told him that if a maid wasn't out there in the next thirty minutes; she told him to come get her. Malim asked about a guard. Angara said that she needed them focused on the palace, and the safety of the people. Just as he was going to go back to Lynx-O, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. The maid told them that she was told by Kara to come up there. Angara told her what she was to do, and looked to Malim. She said that she was going to bed. Malim said good-night, and went to get a chair for the maid.

Once Malim seen the maid had everything for a long evening outside of Lord Lynx-O's door, he went back inside the room. As the time ticked by the bells in the hall clocked chimed, normally they never bothered him, but when he checked his clock, it said 3 am.

"Malim." Said Lynx-O.

"Yes, my lord; what do you need?" Malim asked.

"I need to speak to Lady Angara." Said Lynx-O.

"I'll get her right away." Said Malim.

Malim then went to the door, and poked his head into the hall. He seen the maid, and told her to go get Lady Angara. The maid stood, bowed, and went off to Lady Angara's room. When the maid got to the Noble's room, she went inside. She seen Lady Angara asleep, and went up to the right side of the bed; she then shook Angara's shoulder till she woke.

"What is it?" Angara asked.

"Malim says to get you, but not why." Said the maid.

"Thank you." Said Angara.

Angara got up, put her robe on, and left the room. The maid rushed after her, and when they both arrived at Lynx-O's room. When Angara reached for the handle, she told the maid that she could go to her home now. The maid said thank you, and left. Angara then opened the door, and Malim stood up from the chair next to Lynx-O's bed; he came over to Angara, and said that Lynx-O wanted to speak to her. She said thank you, and Malim went to leave the room in order to give her some private time with his lord.

"Lynx-O, you wanted to speak to me." Said Angara.

"Yes, I do. I need you take control of my kingdom till you have chosen the new noble." Said Lynx-O.

"Don't worry the people are in good hands. And before you ask again; yes, I will find the next new noble." Said Angara.

"I trust you will make a wise choice." Said Lynx-O.

At that point she could tell he was having trouble breathing, and soon his breathing stopped. He was gone, Lynx-O now with the ancestors. He was now in a better place. Angara stood up, and then went to leave his room. When the door opened, Malim turned to see Angara coming out of the room; he could see that she was crying.

"What is it?" Malim asked.

"He's gone, Lord Lynx-O past away." Said Angara.

"What's going to happen now?" Malim asked.

"I will take control of the kingdom till a new noble is chosen by the council." Said Angara.

"When will the staff be told?" Malim asked.

"I will inform them tomorrow." Said Angara.

Angara then bid him good-night, and headed back to her room. She was just wondering how she was going to get back to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

Angara reached her room, and went inside. She sat down on the bed, and started to cry; she didn't know why she was crying, but the tears were just falling. After about twenty minutes of crying, she forced herself to dry up her tears, and get some more sleep. She was going to need it, since in the morning she was going to have to inform the staff of their lord passing away. Angara got up off the bed, and took off her robe. She then got back under the covers, and went back to sleep, but this was not going to be a restful sleep. She started to dream; she found herself in a field near the home she lived in when she was a child. As she looked around, and she soon seen a good friend.

"Jaga, what are you doing here?" Angara asked.

"I can feel that you are troubled my friend. I came to help you." Said Jaga.

"I lost another good friend." Said Angara.

"You know that when our ancestors call us home, it is our time." Said Jaga.

"I know, but first there was Tobin, then my parents, and then Claudus. Everyone that I've come to respect, and care about, are dying around me." Said Angara.

"True. But Destiny is the path we choose, they chose to get to know you, and their lives have flourished because of you. They go into the next life with a fulfilled spirit. You make their lives better; they see a lot of things from your perspective, and make the choices that further their lives." Said Jaga.

"Is that how you saw me?" Angara asked.

"Yes, you are the reason I gave serious thought about bringing Cheetara into the clerics at such a young age. And because of that choice, she is a loyal friend to Lord Lion-O." said Jaga.

"How can I touch so many lives without knowing it?" Angara asked.

Jaga explained about how she effected other cats. She couldn't believe that she had effected the course of some cat's lives. Angara was shocked, and humbled at the same time, she then asked him why she seemed so hard. Jaga took a moment to look her in the eye.

"You were chosen for a grown up role when you were a young child. You had to grow up very fast in order to do the job effectively." Said Jaga.

"You think so Jaga?" Angara asked.

"Yes, I do. But I've also seen how you were loyal to those who have earned your trust." Said Jaga.

Angara thought about what he said, and knew that he was right. Jaga then left her dream, and she woke up, and the sun was shining in the windows. She got up, and dressed; once she was ready, she went to leave the room. Malim was just about to knock when she opened the door.

"Morning, my lady. I have gathered the staff, and they are waiting down in the foyer." Said Malim.

"Thank you." Said Angara.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" Malim asked.

"I tell them now, or later; it won't make a difference when, their reactions will be the same. I'd rather get it over now, and be done with it. I don't like bad news; the sooner it's out, then the sooner everyone can morn, and the sooner we can remember Lord Lynx-O.

"Ok, maybe you're right." Said Malim.

He continued to follow her, and when they reached the balcony overlooking the foyer, Angara didn't want to have started their day with this, but it had to be done. She cleared her throat, and then got everyone's attention. Once the room was quite everyone's eyes were on her. Malim went down to join the others below.

"Lady Angara what is going on?" Joren asked.

"Lady Angara will tell everyone Joren, give her a moment." Said Malim.

"She looks scared to death up there, and I don't like seeing others like that." Said Joren.

Angara waited till Joren was quite again, but his conversation with Malim was making her a bit annoyed, so she stepped in. She told Joren that she wasn't scared, she was just trying to calmly tell them, what she needed to tell them. Joren stopped, and apologized, and was quite again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wanted you all to know, that last night Lord Lynx-O past away. I know that you all cared deeply about your lord, and wonder what is going to happen next. I promised Lord Lynx-o that I would find a new Noble of the West. He also told me to look after his kingdom, and it's people. I know that this may not be what you want to hear so early in the morning, but better now than by finding out through other means." Said Angara.

Angara waited a moment, and then left. She had to find a private place to calm down, or she feared breaking down, and crying in front of everyone. Joren went looking for Angara when the morning meal was ready, and nobody could find her. He was about to check the last balcony when Tyrell found him.

"Any sign of her?" Tyrell asked.

"No, but I was about to check this balcony." Said Joren.

"I'll come with you." Said Tyrell.

Joren was about to say he didn't need help, but Tyrell was Lady Angara's captain of the guard. He'd naturally be worried about her. They soon walked onto the balcony; Joren took one side, and Tyrell took the other side. As Joren was just about to look past the pillar, he heard Tyrell.

"My lady, are you alright?" Tyrell asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some air. I must have dosed off." Said Angara.

"Are you alright?" Tyrell asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some air. Did you need anything?" Angara asked.

"Just that the morning meal was ready." Said Tyrell.

"Thank you, Tyrell." Said Angara.

"You're welcome my lady. Is that anything you need of us?" Tyrell asked.

"Check with the guards in the towers, and on the wall. I have a bad feeling; somethings going to happen." Said Angara.

Tyrell and Joren bowed, and then went to carry out what Angara wanted. Angara was looking over the countryside; even if the west was mostly sand and swamps. Something was telling her danger was coming. But she quickly changed her focus to getting something to eat.

Tyrell and Joren reached the first tower guard station. Joren got Moro's attention.

"You needed something, Captain?" Moro asked.

"Lady Angara wants an update. Have you seen anything that she should know about?" Joren asked.

"Nothing to report, why?" Moro asked.

"Lady Angara wanted a report." Said Joren.

Moro confused what he just said; Tyrell and Joren then moved on. It took almost an hour, but Tyrell and Joren got to the last guard tower. They got the report that everything was ok, Tyrell and Joren headed back.

Angara was walking into the foyer, so she could take the stairs up to the second floor. She wanted to take a small rest before noon meal. As she came to the bottom of the staircase, she heard someone talking to someone else. Angara stayed out of sight till she found out what was being said.

"Kara, if you were ever heard saying that, you could be in a lot of trouble." Said Kana.

"I don't care. Lord Lynx-O passes, and now she's taking over. Does she even plan to find a new Noble, and what is this Noble going to be like? I don't like it, I just don't like it." Said Kara.

"I doesn't matter what you don't like, or what we don't like, or what anyone here doesn't like. Our role here is only to serve, not to question." Said Lena.

Angara then came around, and the two maids that Kara was talking to, had gone wide eyed. Kara had wondered what was going on with them, and turned around. Kara didn't seemed affected by the fact that Angara was standing there. Angara came closer, and then told the other two maids to go back to their duties. They bowed, and left.

"Kara, could you go wait in the office. I need to check on something, I'll be there soon." Said Angara.

Kara then started to walk towards the office, and Angara then headed off to the stable to speak to Joren and Tyrell. Angara had said to herself that taking a rest was not going to happen. As she was heading to the stable, she seen a guard at the end of the hall; she asked if Joren and Tyrell were back.


	5. Chapter 5

The guard said that he didn't know. Angara thanked him, and headed back towards the stable. When she got outside, she seen Tyrell ride into the stable, and she then knew that they were back. She walked up to the barn door, and began to open it, but she stopped when she heard her name.

"I don't know how you can serve her. She seems like she doesn't care about much." Said Joren.

"She cares about a lot of things. Lady Angara may not show it, but she does. I serve her, because I am duty bound to, and I care about my lady." Said Tyrell.

"Being that devoted to someone can lead you to heart break, or even death." Said Joren.

"Is that so." Said Angara.

The two captains turned to the stable door. There stood Angara looking at the two of them. Tyrell got busy with getting his beast taken care of, and back into it's stall. Angara turned, and asked Joren to follow. He looked to Tyrell for help, but he had his back to him.

"Tyrell won't help you. Let us go, now." Said Angara.

Joren followed her out of the stables. Along the way Angara asked about the information he was sent to get. Joren said that there were no problems. Angara said that was good, and soon they turned the corner. Angara opened the door for him, and gestured him inside. He went inside; Kara stood, and the both of them heard the door slam.

"Ok, I know that neither one of you like me very much, but being rude like you were doing is wrong. There are protocol's that have to happen when the death of a Noble happens. In the creed of Nobles it is written that "should the Noble pass away before naming a successor, the kingdom is put into the hands of the Noble of the North till such time a new Noble is chosen.", you both may not like what is happening right now, but that is no reason to speak ill of someone who is only doing what their position entails." Said Angara.

Kara was about to say something, but Angara stopped her.

"I took over here only temporary. Besides I was only going to be here at least two more days. Now I have postpone my trip to the Center kingdom, to bury Lord Lynx-O. Disrespecting a Noble is serious. Now I want to know from the two of you, what I should do about the both of you." Said Angara.

Joren and Kara looked at each other, and then back at Angara. They said that they would resigned. Kara said that she was wanting to help her daughter with her grandcubs. Joren said his brother had begun asking him to come home, and help around their families land. Angara asked if they were sure, and they both agreed that it was the best choice for them. Angara then said that they could take all the time they needed. They said thank you, and then left. Joren went to his room, and started to pack his things. Kara did the same, as the two of them were leaving, they were spotted.

"Kara, you're leaving?" Kana asked.

"Yes, I've served along time here, and I think it is the best time to spend whatever time I have left with my family. Joren's going to do the same." Said Kara.

"It's not what you said about Lady Angara?" Kana asked.

"It was some of the reason, but she asked what she was to do about us, and we both said that we were going to resign. She'll choose the best one to take over my position as Captain of the guard, and she'll most likely choose someone to take over for Kara. Well we have to be going, tell everyone that we said good-bye. Tell them that this was our choice, and not Lady Angara's." said Joren.

"I will." Said Kana.

Kana had watched the two leave, and she was said that they were leaving. Angara sat in the chair at the desk, and thought about what just happened. She was about to let a few tears fall when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly dried them up, and told the cat to enter. The door opened, and Tyrell popped his head in.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Tyrell asked.

"I think so; I don't know. I just can't believe all that they said. What would make them say all that they did?" Angara asked.

"I don't know, my lady." Said Tyrell.

"The only time I felt like this was when I had been a Noble for three months." Said Angara.

"You can't beat yourself up about this. Things happened, choices were made, and now they have to deal with the future of their choice." Said Tyrell.

"Tyrell, thank you. I just couldn't believe they chose to act like children." Said Angara.

"I know, but like I said earlier. You can't beat yourself up about this. They made their choice. I know that you have bigger choices to make." Said Tyrell.


	6. Chapter 6

Angara said that she had to get some work done before the mid-day meal was ready. Tyrell said that he'd go, as long as she'd be alright. Angara said that she'd be fine, and she thanked him for his worry. He gave a bow, and said that he'd check in on her later. She said ok, and Tyrell had then went to leave the office. Angara was alone again, and she began to think about when she was a child, and she had to meet the other two Nobles.

"You're the new Noble of the North, but you're just a child." Said Kora.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Angara asked.

"It's just strange that the Noble of the North would choose a child." Said Tokar.

"Just to ruin your day, my twin brother was chosen as the new Noble of the East." Said Angara.

Angara then left the two Nobles standing there thinking over what she just told them, and went to her residence. They gathered for the mid-day meal, and when Angara walked into the room, Kora looked up. She asked where her brother was, and Angara ignored her. Tokar then asked about her brother. Angara told him that since her brother now lived in the east, she didn't know. They all ate in silence, and when Angara was done, she left. She was just outside of the dining hall when she heard Kora starting to speak.

"I can't believe that a child is the new Noble of the North. She has power over not just the king, but us as well. Then there is the fact that she makes all final decisions." Said Kora.

"As she stated earlier, her twin brother is the Noble of the East, and is also a child as you have stated." Said Tokar.

"Why couldn't we have just been promoted to those spots, and they be given the South, and West?" Kora asked.

"It doesn't work that way, and unless the Noble of the North changes that, it will remain the same." Said Tokar.

"Then let's convince her that this is the best idea." Said Kora.

"Keep me out of this. See I have no problem with them being children; you want this you do the convincing." Said Tokar.

Angara had then walked back into the room, and spoke.

"Well she can save her breath, because I will not entertain the idea. I maybe a child, but I'm not an idiot." Said Angara.

Angara then left the room, and went to see if her brother came. She was steaming mad, and needed to calm down. When she got down to the stable, her brother was just riding in. He quickly brought his beast to a stop, and got down. He walked over to his sister, and gave her a hug.

"Well it's good to see you sister. What's wrong?" Bengali asked.

"It's the Nobles from the South, and the West. Well not so much the West Noble, but the South Noble is a pain." Said Angara.

"Why, what happened?" Bengali asked concerned.

"Well, the South Noble is appalled at the fact that I'm a child. She asked how the North Noble could choose a child. I overheard her telling the South Noble that she was going to convince me to change the order of things. They would get promoted to the North, and East; then we'd get the South, and West." Said Angara.

"And?" Bengali asked.

"If you think I'm going to entertain the idea, then you don't know me very well brother." Said Angara.

Bengali just shook his head, and looked back at his guards. He told them that he only needed one of them to take him to the residences, and the rest of them could get settled into the guard barracks. Tre had then walked up to Bengali, and said that he would escort him. He got Bengali's bags, then fell in step with his Lord, and Lady Angara. They just walked into the courtyard, they stopped when a voice sounded.

"So you're the new Noble of the East." Said Kora.

"Yes, and you must be the Noble of the South." Said Bengali.

"My name is Kora, and this is Tokar. He's the Noble of the West, we're pleased to meet you." Said Kora.

"From what I hear not so much." Said Bengali.

"It's just that we're just surprised that the former Nobles of your lands would choose children to take their places." Said Kora.

"We maybe children, but we deserve the same amount of respect you would like from us." Said Bengali.

Bengali, and Angara had then continued on their way. Bengali said over his shoulder that most of all they should show respect for his sister because she is the Noble of the North.

A knock came to the door, and Angara snapped out of her thoughts. She told the cat to come in, and when a head peeked in; the maid had told her that the mid-day meal was ready. Angara told the maid that she would be there in a moment, the maid bowed, and then left down the hall. Angara then looked down at the desk, and noticed that she didn't get any work done. She just shook her head, and went to go eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrell was heading back to the office to check on Lady Angara, when a messenger came running in. He wasn't watching where he was going, because he hit Tyrell, and bounced off him. Tyrell reached down, and lent a hand to the cat.

"Do you care to tell me why you're in such a hurry?" Tyrell asked.

"I have a message for Lord Lynx-O, from Lord Bengali." Said Recon.

"I don't think you've heard, Lord Lynx-O passed away. But you can give the message to Lady Angara. She will be taking control of the West Kingdom till a new Noble is chosen." Said Tyrell.

"Ok, do you know where I can find her?" Recon asked.

"Yes, she's in here." Said Tyrell.

He was about to open the door, when Neren came up on them. He asked if they were needing to talk with Lady Angara. Tyrell said that the messenger needs to give a message from Lord Bengali to Lady Angara. Neren told them both that Lady Angara was in the dining hall having mid-day meal. Tyrell then looked at the messenger, and told him to follow. They walked down the hall to the dining hall, and at the head of the table was Lady Angara.

"Lady Angara, there is a messenger that was to give Lord Lynx-O a message." Said Tyrell.

"Did Tyrell tell you about Lord Lynx-O?" Angara asked.

"Yes, he did my lady, but it's a message from Lord Bengali." Said Recon.

"I will take it." Said Angara.

Angara took the message, and opened it. It was asking if he received a message from Lady Angara, and if he did; what is so important. Angara told the Recon to go back to his Lord, and tell him that the message was received. He asked if he should tell Lord Bengali about Lord Lynx-O passing away. Angara told him no, she would tell him at the same time as Lord Lion-O, and his friends. Recon said alright, and turned to leave when Angara told him to wait. She continued to say that she didn't want her brother knowing that she was there. They'd find out soon enough, and then he would put everything together. Recon said that he wouldn't say a word, even if it was lying to Lord Bengali. Angara said that it had to be done. Recon then left, and Tyrell was still standing there watching her.

"My lady, it is wise to have the young man lie to his lord?" Tyrell asked.

"Maybe not, but I don't want him saying anything to the others till I've had a chance to tell them all. Besides I have a lot to do here before I head to the Center Kingdom." Said Angara.

"I understand my lady. I will go now, I have some duties that have to be done." Said Tyrell.

"Alright." Said Angara.

She went back to her meal, and thought about the young man, but she needed to be the one to tell everyone. Besides she wanted to have a new captain of the west guard chosen before she headed to the Center Kingdom. When she was done eating; Angara sat back in the chair, and began thinking about who of the guards were the best choice to become the new captain of the guard. As she was sitting there, she was staring out of the nearby window, and seen the wind rustling the leaves in the trees.

"My lady, is everything alright?" Saya asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking about who to choose for the new captain of the guard." Said Angara.

"Well, may I offer an opinion?" Saya asked.

"Sure, who do you think?" Angara asked.

"Tennon wouldn't be a good choice. He prefers to do things his way, regardless of who gives the orders. I think the three that would be best would be Navi, Cero, and I maybe a little biased on this last choice. My older brother Wren." Said Saya.

"Thank you, Saya. I will put some serious thought into the three you mentioned. I would like you to not tell your brother about this." Said Angara.

"I give you my word, I will not tell him about any of this." Said Saya.

She then started to clear the table. Angara got up, and went out to the gardens to relax. When she got out there, she heard yelling, swords clanging; so she went over to where the sound was coming from. She seen the guardsmen practicing, and she stayed out of sight of the guards, so that she could observe uninterrupted. She found the three cats that Saya told her about, and the one that she warned against. Angara could see what she meant; Tennon did do as he wanted, and that would not be good. Someone who is chosen to lead a group has to be able to take orders. He'd shown her that he couldn't, and that was a problem. Angara had watched for two hours, and one of the cats had gotten her attention when he stepped in to stop a fight between one cat, and Tennon. Angara then went to go back inside, and headed towards the office. As she was on her way there, she seen Neren coming.


	8. Chapter 8

"Neren I need you to do something for me." Said Angara.

"Of course, my lady." Said Neren.

She told him that she needed to see Wren, and Cero. He said that he will tell them, and went off to the barracks to get them. Angara knew that one of them would be the new captain of the guard. She went inside the office, and went to do some of the work that she didn't get done before the mid-day meal.

Neren had soon made his way to the door to the guard barracks, and went inside. Tennon seen him enter, and walked up to him. He asked what he wanted, and Neren said that he wanted nothing from him. Neren then walked past him, and walked up near Cero's bunk.

"Neren, is there something that you need?" Cero asked.

"Yes, where's Wren?" Neren asked.

"Right here, something wrong Neren?" Wren asked.

"Nothing's wrong that I know of, but Lady Angara wants to see you, and Cero in her office." Said Neren.

"Did she say why she wanted to see us?" Cero asked.

"No she did not, and I didn't pry. I will let her know that you are on your way." Said Neren as he left.

The two cats looked at each other, and went to put on some clean uniforms. Once they were ready, they went to talk with Lady Angara. They were walking to the office, and Wren seen his sister walking towards them. Saya looked at her brother as she passed. Cero, and Wren then stopped at the office door; Wren watched his sister walk by without looking at him.

He wondered if something was going on. Cero knocked, and heard "come in"; he had to get Wren's attention. Wren looked at him, and Cero pointed to the door that he had his claws on. Wren nodded his head ok, and Cero opened the door. They walked in, and stopped in front of the desk. Wren was nervous, he wanted to know why Lady Angara wanted.

"Lady Angara, we've come as asked." Said Cero.

"Yes, I bet you're wondering why I asked you both here." Said Angara.

"It does seem strange, my lady." Said Cero.

"Well, the reason I wanted to see you, is because I need to figure out which one of you two should be the new Captain of the Guard." Said Angara.

"My lady?" Said Wren.

"I need to have a Captain of the Guard appointed before I leave for the Center kingdom." Said Angara.

Angara asked each of them who they thought was the best choice for the position. Angara listened how they would choose the other, and they gave reasons. She now needed time to think about all of what they told her. Angara told them that she would think about everything they told her, and she would let them know about her choice. They bowed, and left the room. Cero was unsure about what just happened, Wren had stopped, and seen Cero's face.

"What's wrong?" Wren asked.

"I thought that she would just choose someone to take that position. But asked us which one of us would be best." Said Cero.

"Seems Lady Angara likes to know that the person she chooses, can do the job." Said Wren.

They went to get some food, and then go to their duties. Tennon had walked up to them while they were eating, and asked what Lady Angara wanted. Cero said that if Lady Angara wanted everyone to know, she would have announced it herself. Tennon walked over, and grabbed Cero's collar. He then angrily asked the question again. Wren got up, and went to pull Tennon off of Cero. Wren then pushed him away.

"Leave him alone. Lady Angara didn't tell us anything other than to ask us our opinion of who would be best for Captain of the Guard." Said Wren.

"I hope you told her me, because I am the next to take command." Said Tennon.

Angara had left the office just after Cero, and Wren. She watched, and heard everything from the balcony overlooking the guards mess hall. She seen the entire exchange, and knew right then who she wanted to take over. She turned, and headed back down the hall, and went to take care of some more paperwork. As she was going back to the office, she came across Tyrell.

"My lady, did something good happen?" Tyrell asked.

"Why do you ask?" Angara asked.

"You're smiling; don't get me wrong, it's good to see you smile, but you haven't smiled since you got Lord Lynx-O's message." Said Tyrell.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know exactly who would be the best choice for Captain of the Guard." Said Angara.

"Who is that, my lady?" Tyrell asked.

Angara just smiled, and continued down the hall to the office. Tyrell knew that smile, and just left it at that. He went to make sure that his men were training like they were supposed to be. Angara settled herself behind the desk, and went back to work. She was going through some papers that were describing the state of the farms when a knock came. She told them to come in. She watched the door open, and Saya came in.

"Lady Angara, it's time for the mid-day meal." Said Saya.

"Could you have a tray made up for me please. I have too much paperwork to do, and I can't get away to eat." Said Angara.

"Sure, I will have a tray made up, and brought to you." Said Saya.

Saya left, and Angara got back to work. She then remembered that she also had to find a new head maid. A few moments later another knock came, and the door opened. Saya had come in, and asked where she would like her tray. Angara then put the papers she was working on to the side, and then asked her to put in on the desk. Saya placed the tray down, bowed, and went to leave the office.

"Saya, I want to ask you something." Said Angara.

"What's that, my lady?" Saya asked.

"Who do you think would be best for being the head maid?" Angara asked.

"Um, there is Kana, and Lena. They're good at what they do." Said Saya.

"What about you?" Angara asked.

"I just do what I'm told." Said Saya.

"How long have you worked here in the West kingdom?" Angara asked.

"In my family's booth, since I was a child. But I have worked here in the palace for a ten years." Said Saya.

"Kana, and Lena?" Angara asked.

"I believe they started working here a year after I did." Said Saya.

Angara then thanked her, and Saya went to get back to her duties. How could someone not want something for themselves when the opportunities show up, and now Angara knew who she needed for these positions. Angara had then finished the all the paperwork, and when she looked out the window, she noticed that it was late. Angara had gotten up from the desk, and went to leave the office. She was just closing the door when she seen Kana walking towards her.

"My lady, I was coming to see if you wanted a tray, but I see that you will be having the evening meal in the dining hall." Said Kana.

"Yes, but thank you for checking, Kana. It was very kind of you to do so." Said Angara.

"It's not a problem my lady." Said Kana.

Kana then went back to the kitchen's to let them know that Lady Angara was going to eat in the dining hall. After she had eaten, she went to the room she was going to use, and got dressed for bed. She was very tired, and fell asleep very easily. Angara had slept peacefully, when the morning sun rose, and woke Angara. She sat up in bed, and knew what she had to do next. Angara then got up, and got dressed quickly. When she left the room, she ran right into Neren.

"I am so sorry Neren. I didn't see you, but I'm glad to bump into you." Said Angara.

"It's ok, my lady. Is there something I can help you with?" Neren asked.

"Yes; would you have Wren, Cero, and Saya come to the office." Said Angara.

"Sure my lady. I'll go now." Said Neren.

As Neren went to get the three cats that Angara wanted to speak to. Neren walked out to the barracks, and went inside. The only cats awake were the cats that were coming from the night guard watch. They watched as Neren got close to Wren's bunk, and bent down. He then shook Wren's shoulder, and when Wren looked at Neren; he fell off the other side of his bunk.

"Ancestors above, what is wrong with you Neren?" Wren asked.

"Lady Angara wants to speak to you, Cero, and Saya." Said Neren.

"Why would she want to speak with my sister?" Wren asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Said Neren.


	10. Chapter 10

Neren then left to find Saya. Wren looked over at Cero, and he was still asleep; he then got up off the floor, and walked over to Cero's bunk. He bent down next to Cero's ear.

"WAKE UP!" said Wren.

Cero flailed his arms, and legs in the direction of the sound. Wren quickly moved back, wide eyed at Cero's reaction. When Cero was done, he looked over at Wren. He asked what the bright idea was about. Wren told him that Lady Angara wanted to see them in the office. Cero gave him a confused look, and then proceeded to get dressed. They were soon on their way to speak to Lady Angara. They came to the stair case that led to the second floor, and the door on the other side of the room opened, and Saya walked through it. She seen her brother, and walked up to him.

"Do you know why Lady Angara wants to see me?" Saya asked.

"No, we don't even know why she wants to see us." Said Cero.

The three of them continued to the office to see Lady Angara. When they got to the door, Cero knocked on the door. They heard "come in", and Cero opened the door. The three of them went in, and stopped at the front of the desk. Angara was working on some paperwork, and then looked up at the three cats standing in front of the desk.

"I'm guessing that you three are wondering about why you were called here." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Wren.

"Well, your answers are over there." Said Angara.

She pointed to the left of the desk, and when they saw three piles of clothes. She then said that they were their new uniforms. Wren picked up his, and seen that it was the one for the Captain of the Guard. Cero's was the new second in command of the guard. Saya knew what hers was without even having to pick it up. She looked at Lady Angara.

"I don't understand." Said Saya.

"What's to understand; I've seen how well you do your work. Others tell me how well you do your work. So I've chosen you for this." Said Angara.

Saya looked over to Wren, and he smiled at her. Saya had then picked up the uniform, and thanked Lady Angara. As Angara went to get back to the paperwork, she told them that they might want to get changed, and start their new duties. They all muttered their thanks, and left the office. When they were outside the office, Saya said that she had to get back to work. Wren and Cero said the same, and went to get changed. Five minutes, and they reached the guard barracks. Wren and Cero had seen that the night guard watch were still up. Tennon seen them walk up, and asked what was going on. He then asked what Lady Angara wanted to see them about.

"Why do you care?" Wren asked.

"Because I want to know." Said Tennon.

"Ok, fine. Lady Angara made Wren, Captain of the Guard. Then she made me second in command of the guard." Said Cero.

"But I was supposed to get that spot. I was second in command." Said Tennon.

"Then take it up with Lady Angara." Said Wren.

Tennon looked at Wren, and walked over to his bunk without another word. Wren went, and changed, and when he came back; he gave his first command as Captain of the Guard. He told them that those who are to be on duty, better get to their posts, and those who are to be practicing, need to get to the practice grounds. Soon every one of the guard that were there, started moving, and got to where they needed to be.

Saya was heading back to the kitchens, wearing her new uniform. She felt strange about being the one that gave the orders to all the maids. She opened the door to the kitchen, and looked around the room. Kana looked up, and seen Saya. She got Lena's attention, and when she looked up, they seen Saya walking towards them.

"What did Lady Angara want to see you about?" Kana asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she had chosen me to be the new head maid." Said Saya.

"Congratulations, Saya. I'm happy for you." Said Lena.

"Same here, I think that the best cat got chosen for that spot, if you need any help with things just say the word." Said Kana.

"Thank you, Kana and Lena. Please excuse me I need to check with the cook about the weeks meals." Said Saya.

Kana was happy for her friend, and then went back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Angara looked at the piece of paper in front of her, and sighed. She was tired of paperwork, she'd done so much of it in order to get everything caught up from when Lord Lynx-O took to his sick bed. Angara then put the paper down, and went to go see if the morning meal was ready. Outside of the office door, there stood Tennon. She looked him in the eyes, and she could tell that he was mad about something.

"You are guardsmen?" Angara asked.

"My name is Tennon, my lady." Said Tennon.

"What is it that you would like to speak to me about?" Angara asked.

"I was next in line to take the spot of Captain of the Guard. I wanted to know why I did not get the honor." Said Tennon.

"You didn't get it, because I've seen how you are with some of the other guardsmen. I can't allow someone like that to be in a position of power like that. Now if you'll excuse me." Said Angara.

Angara turned to leave, and Tennon reached out to grab her arm. She looked at his hand, and then up at him; she noticed that he hadn't removed his hand. Angara soon became annoyed with him, and yanked her arm free. Tyrell turned the corner at that moment, and rushed up to his lady. He then punched Tennon, and watched him fall to the ground. Tennon recovered, and quickly got up.

"How dare you put your hands on Lady Angara. More to the fact, how dare you put your hands on a Noble." Said Tyrell.

"I want to know why she made Wren Captain of the guard, when I was second in command. The spot was to be mine." Said Tennon.

"I told you already. The matter is settled, and you'd better get to where you need to be." Said Angara.

"You heard Lady Angara. Now get moving." Said Tyrell.

Tennon watched as Angara walked away. Tennon then turned, and he too walked away. Tyrell watched till Tennon turned the corner. He didn't like the cat, and knew that he was, or even could become trouble. When Tyrell caught up with Angara, she was in the dining hall having the morning meal. He walked up to her, and she could tell he wanted to say something.

"Tyrell, what is it?" Angara asked.

"My lady. I have a bad feeling about that one guardsman. I think he might try something against you." Said Tyrell.

"I trust you Tyrell. I trust that you will know what to do to keep me safe." Said Angara.

"You can count on me my lady. I will always keep you safe that is the vow I made when I was made the Captain of your guard." Said Tyrell.

She knew that Tyrell would keep his word, and knew that she didn't have to worry too much. After she was done eating, she went to leave the dining hall, and Tyrell was right behind her. As she was heading back to the office with Tyrell right behind her. As they made their way down the halls, Tyrell seen one of the north guardsman coming from the other way. Tyrell got Eron's attention, and Eron asked what Tyrell needed. Tyrell told him to get one other of the northern guards, and come to the office. Eron got a strange look on his face, but he was told that everything would get explained when he got the other guard, and showed up at the office. Eron then ran off to find another guard. After twenty minutes, Eron returned with the other guard; Eron knocked on the office door, and Tyrell opened the door.

"I've got the other guard like you said Tyrell." Said Eron.

"Good, now come in, and I'll explain what is going on." Said Tyrell.

The two cats then walked into the office, and Tyrell closed the door. He then went to stand in front of them, and then said that they were to protect Lady Angara. Eron was still confused, and said so. Tyrell explained about what happened with one of the West guardsmen. Now that both guards understood, he continued. He told them that he wanted one guard on the balcony, and one of them outside the door. Eron looked at Xander, and Xander said that he would take the balcony. Eron then said he'd take the post outside the door; Tyrell then turned towards Angara, who was sitting at the desk. She was concentrated on the document that was in her hand rather than anything else. Tyrell got her attention, and told her about where the two cats were going to be. She said fine, and Tyrell turned back to the two cats; he stressed that if Lady Angara left the room for any reason they were to follow her. They were never to leave her side. They ok, and Tyrell went to the door; he had his hand on the door knob when Angara spoke up.

"Tyrell, I want you to get with Wren, and get Lord Lynx-O's body ready for travel to the Center Kingdom. Everything will be in order at the end of the day, and I would like to get Lord Lynx-O to his final resting place." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady. I will do that right now." Said Tyrell.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyrell left the office, and went in search of Wren. It was about mid-day when he finally tracked down Wren.

"You're very busy today." Said Tyrell.

"Well, yes I am. But for being my first day as Captain of the Guard it's going ok. What do you need?" Wren asked.

"I was order by Lady Angara to get your assistance getting Lord Lynx-O ready to travel to the Center Kingdom." Said Tyrell.

"I see, ok. I'll help you with that personally." Said Wren.

Tennon seen that Tyrell was away from his lady, and knew that this was the time to talk to her some more. He headed towards the office. He was in the hall, and turned the corner to where the office was, he seen that there was a guard outside of the office door. Tennon thought to himself that Tyrell seemed to suspect that he'd go back. Tennon then just kept walking, and walked past the guard; he noticed that the guard looked at him hard as he past.

Angara was just putting down a sheet of paper, and knew that it was time for the mid-day meal. She got up from the desk, and Xander fell into step behind his lady. Eron was outside of the door when it opened, he too fell into step behind his lady as she left the office.

"My lady, where are you going?" Eron asked.

"I am going to get something to eat. Oh, once I'm in the dining hall, I would like one of you to get Tyrell. There was something I forgot to tell him." Said Angara.

"I will do that once you are in the dining hall." Said Eron.

Once Angara was settled in the dining hall, Eron went off in search of Tyrell. Who he found was Cero; Cero was just sending off a group of men to start their duties. Cero seen Eron, and walked up to him, and asked what he needed. Eron told him that he was looking for Tyrell for Lady Angara. Cero said that Tyrell was with Wren, and proceeded to point out the building they could be found in. Eron thanked Cero, and headed off to talk to Tyrell. When he walked into the building that Cero pointed out, there was Tyrell, and Wren just finishing up with preparing Lord Lynx-O's body. Tyrell turned around, and seen Eron standing in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to stay with Lady Angara." Said Tyrell.

"She told me to get you. She said that she forgot to tell you something." Said Eron.

"Since we're finished here, I'll got find out what Lady Angara forgot." Said Tyrell.

"And I will be getting back to my duties." Said Wren.

Tyrell then left the building with Eron to go speak with Lady Angara. Wren looked back at the coffin that Lord Lynx-O was in.

"I'll miss you my lord. You've been so good to my family, and I promise to keep the next Noble of the West safe." Said Wren.

He then left the building, and went back to his duties. Angara was just about done with her meal when Tyrell walked in with Eron. Tyrell crossed his arms, and gave his lady a stern look. Angara had then looked up from her cup.

"What's wrong?" Angara asked.

"I wanted them to stay with you." Said Tyrell.

"I only asked one to get you, not both." Said Angara.

"Eron said you forgot to tell me something." Said Tyrell.

"Yes, I did. What I forgot to tell you was; tell Wren that I would like him to put together a traveling party of six men. One of which will be him. I won't be leaving the Center Kingdom without choosing a new Noble for the West. Which means Cero will be in charge of taking care of everything here." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady. I will go tell him right now, as long as you keep both Eron and Xander with you." Said Tyrell.

"Ok, I will. Just know that I would like to leave at first light." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell then left the dining hall, and went to find Wren again. Once Angara was done eating, she went back to the office, and got back to work. Hours had past, and when Angara looked up, she had seen that the sun had gone down. She got up from the desk, and went to leave the room. Xander was behind her, and she turned to tell him that she was going to bed. She told him that she wasn't going to need anyone in her room. Xander didn't say anything, but she could read his face, and sighed in defeat. She then amended what she said. Angara told him that once she was changed, then he could come in. Xander nodded, they collected Eron, and headed off to her room. When they walked up to the door, Xander went inside to make sure that no one was in there, and then she went in to get changed. Ten minutes, and Angara opened the door. Xander went out to the balcony, and went into guard mode. Angara watched him look over the landscape; soon she let out a big yawn, and decided to go to bed. When her head hit the pillow, she went right to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Angara woke up the next morning as the sun just started to peak over the horizon. Xander was still in the very spot that he was in when she went to sleep. She sat up, and then got out of bed. Angara was just about to go get her traveling clothes when a knock came. Angara told them to come in, and the door opened enough for Eron to poke his head in. He said that Saya was outside, and wanted to know if she wanted a bath. Angara was going to say no, but then thought about it some more, and said yes. Eron said that Saya had the tub, and hot water ready; he let her in, and Angara waited till the bath was ready. Once the last bucket was poured in, Angara was going to get in, but then seen Eron. She asked him to wait outside, he bowed, and then she asked Saya to go to Xander who was on the balcony to not look into the room. Saya bowed, and walked over to Xander. Angara then got undressed, and climbed into the tub.

An hour past, and Tyrell came walking up to Angara's room. He asked Eron if Lady Angara was up, and he said yes; he quickly added that she was taking a bath. At that moment Tyrell didn't know if he wanted to bother her, but he had to ask her when she wanted to leave. He knocked, and the door opened; he seen Saya standing there, Tyrell asked if his lady was dressed. Saya looked over to Lady Angara, and asked her if Tyrell could come in. Angara had just finished putting her boots on, and told Saya to let him in. She then opened the door wider, and told him to come in. He walked in, and seen her sitting on the end of the bed.

"My lady, I was wondering when you wanted to be going?" Tyrell asked.

"After morning meal. Everything ready to go?" Angara asked.

"We only have your trunk to put in the wagon." Said Tyrell.

"Well, don't let me stop you. By the way, tie Eron's and Xander's beasts to the wagon. I want them to get some rest while we are traveling to the Center Kingdom." Said Angara.

"Yes, I'll will do that. Wren told me when I was headed here to talk to you, that Tennon had left in the night." Said Tyrell.

"I'm sure that's not the last time we see him." Said Angara.

Angara got up, and walked to the door. She turned back to Tyrell, and told him to make a final check, then he was to make sure that everyone eats. He then said that he'd get right on that. Angara then went to get something to eat. Thirty minutes went by, and Tyrell came into the dining hall.

"My lady, everything is set, and the men are eating right now." Said Tyrell.

"Have you had something to eat yet?" Angara asked.

"No, not yet. I was going to check on a few more things." Said Tyrell.

"Sit, eat." Said Angara.

"But, my lady." Said Tyrell.

"Sit, eat." Said Angara.

Tyrell knew not to argue with her, so he sat down, and began to eat. When they were done, they headed to the stable. Once Angara stepped into the stable, she seen that everything, and everyone was ready. Eron, and Xander were heading to their beasts. Angara seen them, and told them that their beasts would stay tied to the wagon. They were to get some rest during the journey. They were about to argue, but thought better of it. They got into the wagon that their beasts were tied to. Once everyone was ready, Angara led everyone down the path to the inner wall. When they past the inner wall, Angara seen the path lined with the cats from the village. As they past, the cats threw white roses in the wagon with the coffin. Even when they left the city, there were cats waiting to say good-bye to their lord.

Angara took it slow, so that the cats could throw in the white roses. Before long they past the last few cats, and were on their way again. Angara didn't stop unless it was to rest the beasts, and to eat, otherwise they kept going. Three hours went by, and they were at the broader of the West and Center kingdoms. Angara looked back at the guards, and asked if they needed to stop. They looked at each other, and then back at Angara. The guards said that it was only about two hours to the Center kingdom palace, and they could rest then. Angara then looked at Tyrell, and Wren. They said they agreed with the others, and Angara felt a bit of relief that they were thinking the same as she was. She then got her beast going again, and they were off again.

Tyrell had noticed that something was wrong with one of beasts that were pulling the wagon carrying the coffin. He rode up to Angara, and told her. She stopped them, and dismounted; she then walked over to the guards that were looking at the beast.

"Have you found the problem with the beast?" Angara asked.

"Looks like he's just tired. My lady I suggest that we set up camp here in order to let the beast rest." Said Akon.

"Then that's what we'll do. Tyrell and Wren would please get camp set up?" Angara asked.

"Yes, my lady." Said Tyrell.

"Let's get started." Said Wren.


	14. Chapter 14

As everyone was getting camp set, the beasts unhitched, and tents set; Angara went over to help with the supplies. Once everything was set, she went over to help start a fire, that way they could cook some food. Angara had already stacked the wood in the fire pit, when one of the guards from the West kingdom rushed up to her.

"Please let me do that my lady." Said Mion.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Said Angara.

"But, my lady." Said Mion.

"Go, I can handle this." Said Angara.

Mion was reluctant to leave her to start the fire, but he couldn't say no to a Noble. He walked away, and went to see what else he could do. Angara was thinking on what the guardsmen said, which made her think back.

"Tobin, could you teach me?" Angara asked.

"My lady, you're a Noble. You don't need to know these things." Said Tobin.

"That shouldn't be a reason." Said Angara.

"It is the way things are." Said Tobin.

"Well, I am the Noble now. I want to learn, so please teach me." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Tobin.

Tobin told her to come over, and showed her how to pile the wood. Then about everything else she would need to start a camp fire. As he looked at his lady, he knew that she was going to have a difficult challenge with the Noble that chose her.

Soon Angara felt a tapping on her shoulder. When she turned to the source of the tapping, she found Tyrell. She asked what he needed. He got down on his hunches, and looked Angara in the eyes.

"Everything alright, my lady? Tyrell asked.

"Yes, I was just remembering something." Said Angara.

"From your past?" Tyrell asked.

"Yes, from when I was chosen." Said Angara.

"I was just coming to see if the fire was ready. The guards that went to find food, have come back, and we're ready to put it over the fire." Said Tyrell.

"Well it's ready. So tell them to get the food over here." Said Angara.

Angara got up, and walked over to her beast. She took his feed bag from one of her guards, and went about feeding her beast. As she was petting the beast's neck as he ate; she was not feeling like herself. Now that they were so close to the palace, Angara was getting closer to the final good-bye to her good friend Lynx-O. Three hours went by, and the food was ready. Angara went over to eat, and when she was done, she went to get some sleep. As she headed for her tent, Tyrell caught up with her.

"Lady Angara, everything alright?" Tyrell asked.

"As good as they can be. I just feel very tired, and want to get plenty of rest before proceeding to the Center Kingdom palace. I just don't want to say good-bye to another friend." Said Angara.

"I know my lady, but it's the way of life." Said Tyrell.

"I know, well good-night Tyrell." Said Angara.

"Good-night my lady." Said Tyrell.

He went over to the other guards to inform them that Lady Angara was going to bed. Angara had walked into her tent, and began to get dressed for bed. She then sat on the cot, and thought about if she really did want to sleep, but she yawned. That made up her mind, if she was going to deal with all the questions from everyone she was going to need all the energy she could muster. She laid down in the cot, and waited for her eyes to close. When her eyes did close, she found herself in the garden at the Noble residences of the Center palace.

"Hello, my friend." Said Lynx-O.

"Lynx-O?" Angara asked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes, Angara; it's me." Said Lynx-O.

"I don't want to say good-bye. You were my very good friend, and confidant. I know that I can talk to my brother about certain thing, but you had views for others that I needed answers for." Said Angara.

"I was happy to help." Said Lynx-O.

"You never told me who you wanted to succeed you. I know that you told me that you trusted my choice, but maybe you knew of someone who I should look into." Said Angara.

"No, there is no one that I can think of. You have known many cats over your life, and you know their children. You would know who would be best." Said Lynx-O.

"I never really was in the Center kingdom, unless there was a council meeting." Said Angara.

"Don't undersell yourself. I've researched you when I was chosen as the Noble of the West. You have been the best Noble out of all Nobles chosen for the North." Said Lynx-O.

Angara looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. She then asked what he meant by out of all the Nobles of the North, she was the best. He told her that the archives hold all the information about the Nobles, and all the kings that have ruled. Angara couldn't believe that, but she could tell there was more he wanted to say before he left.

"Angara when we first met, I found you distant, cold, and what seemed to me uncaring. But once I got to know you; you were a very caring cat. Especially towards your staff, you do very close to those who have earned your trust, and you're a very warm, likable cat." Said Lynx-O.  
"Jaga told me that those who have gotten to know me. Well those who chose to get to know me, their lives have flourished." Said Angara.

"You said something to me when I was introduced as the new Noble of the West. Power is nothing, anyone can have power, but it's how you choose to use that power that everyone sees." Said Lynx-O.

"I just don't want to lose any more friends, or those I care about." Said Angara.

"It's the way of life. Think of life in this way. A vast pond, but in order for a new ripple to start, an old ripple must die. In order for a new life to start, an old life has to end." Said Lynx-O.

"But." Said Angara.

"I will miss you my friend, guide the next Noble of the West as you had for me." Said Lynx-O.

Angara woke up, and seen the light shining through the tent material. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the cot. She put her head in her hands, and wanted to cry, but Tyrell's voice came through the tent flaps. She got up, and told him that she would be out soon. Angara dressed, and then came out of the tent. Three guards had then rushed up to her tent, and started to bring it down. Angara had walked over to the camp fire, and sat down.

"I know that it seems that we are eager to get moving, but I figured that once you were ready, you would like to get moving as soon as possible." Said Tyrell.

"You know me so well." Said Angara.

"I wouldn't be good at what I do if I didn't know you." Said Tyrell.

"Well, I would like to see everything taken care of, and ready to go as soon as possible. I want to be at the center palace before mid-morning." Said Angara.

Tyrell went off to help break down camp, so that once his lady was done eating, they could go. Thirty minutes later Angara was done, and ready to go. When she looked around so were the rest of the group. So she got on her beast, and signaled for everyone to follow her. Two hours later they were finally at the Nobles entrance. The doors of the gate opened, and they rode inside. Once the doors were closed again, she stopped them. She turned to Tyrell, and made sure he knew where Lynx-O's body was to go till he was placed in the tomb. Tyrell said yes, and Angara asked him to show Wren and the other Western guards where to take their master. He shook his head, and then led the group off, the rest of her guards then followed her to the stables. As the beasts were being taken care of, she and one guard went off to the North Noble's residence. When she walked into the courtyard, she noticed that it was rather quiet. Soon she seen a maid rushing up to her.

"Sorry for not being here to greet you Lady Angara, but there was a lot to do." Said Jesa.

"It's ok, will you tell the chief maid that when she has a moment, I would like a bath drawn. Then if you would tell Tyrell, my captain of the guard that I need to see him as soon as he is free." Said Angara.

"I'll do that right now, Lady Angara." Said Jesa.

Angara went into her residence, and went up to her room. Once in the room, she opened the doors of the balcony, and took a deep breath of air. A knock came to the door, and Angara told them to enter. Raya had then entered with a tub, and the maids with her brought in the buckets of water. Within moments she was in a hot bath, and washing off the dirt from their journey. When she was done, Raya came back, and asked what she would like to wear. Angara grew quiet for a moment, and then answered, her black gown. Raya looked at her, but did as Angara said. Once Angara was dressed, she went down to the room her throne was in, and walked over to the balcony. She opened the window, and just stared out over the landscape. She knew that soon word would reach the others that she was finally there, and they'd want answers. She prepared herself to answer their questions.


	16. Chapter 16

At that same moment Liren heard that Lady Angara had finally arrived, and when he seen guards wearing North colors. He knew that Lord Bengali and Lady Pumyra wanted to know when Angara arrived. So he left the residences, and made his way down the hall. When he seen one of Lord Bengali's guards, Liren stopped him. Liren asked where he could find Lord Bengali. The guardsmen said that Lord Bengali was in the throne room with Lady Pumyra, Lord Lion-O, and the other thundercats. Liren thanked him, and continued on to tell Lord Bengali.

"I just wish I knew where my sister is. After I got that one message from Lynx-O, I sent a messenger to my sister, and he came back saying that my sister was not at her palace." Said Bengali.

"That doesn't seem like her." Said Pumyra.

"I agree, something is going on, and not knowing is making me very nervous." Said Bengali.

"I'm sure there is a good reason, Lord Bengali." Said Lion-O.

Just then the doors of the throne room opened. Lion-O was about to tell the cat that the meeting was private, but then he seen that the cat was not one he recognized. Bengali turned to see what caught Lion-O's attention.

"Liren, what brings you here?" Bengali asked.

"I came to inform you that Lady Angara has finally arrived." Said Liren.

"About time. I think it's time we get the answers that we're looking for." Said Bengali.

Pumyra had followed Bengali to the door when he suddenly stopped. Bengali then turned back to Lion-O, and the others; he asked if they wanted to come as well to see what Lady Angara has to say. Lion-O looked at the others, and then headed towards the door that Bengali was standing. They made their way down the halls, and soon came to the set of doors that had two guards standing on both sides. One guard seen them coming, and only stared at the cats that were not Nobles. Bengali seen the look the guard was making, and told him that the group with them were allowed inside. The guard nodded his head, and then opened the doors. Bengali and Pumyra led the way inside, and they were all amazed, except for Lion-O.

"I've never seen this part of the palace." Said Tygra.

"You wouldn't have, your highness. It's forbidden for any cat that is not a Noble or the staff that works within to be here." Said Bengali.

"That is unless you are invited inside by a Noble." Said Pumyra.

"Are the rules that strict?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes, they are. It is to keep us safe from outside threats that may have gotten into the palace grounds." Said Bengali.

"Makes sense." Said Panthro.

They made their way, and soon came to the doors of Angara's residence. Bengali used the door knocker, and waited; the door opened to a cat that looked just Liren.

"Ventin, we would like to speak with my sister." Said Bengali.

"Right this way, she said to expect you." Said Ventin.

"Did she say what took her so long?" Bengali asked.

"Lady Angara shares when needed." Said Ventin.

"Is there anything she did tell you?" Bengali asked.

"Yes, to expect you all when you heard that she was here." Said Ventin.

Ventin led the way to her throne room, and when they arrived, Ventin turned to leave. Pumyra asked why he was going. Ventin said that he showed them to throne room, and then he had to finish his duties. He then turned, and left the hall. Bengali could only shake his head, and then reached for the door. He turned the knob, and then pushed the door open.

"Angara, can you please tell me what is going. . . . . . . " Said Bengali.

When Bengali seen his sister, he was at a loss for words. They all seen Angara with her back to them, but what drew their attention the most was what she was wearing. Standing at the balcony doors, dressed all in black.

"Angara, what's going on? What's wrong?" Bengali asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Angara had turned to face the others.

"Define what it is you want to know." Said Angara.

"You know maybe I can get Lynx-O to tell me what is going on. Is he in his residence?" Bengali asked.

"No, he's not brother. I'm afraid to tell you that the reason it had taken me so long to get here is because I have been in the West kingdom taking care of matters." Said Angara.

"What does Lynx-O have to say to that?" Pumyra asked.

"Not much. See he sent me an urgent message, and I went to him as fast as I could. He told me that I would have to take control of his kingdom." Said Angara.

"Why?" Bengali interrupted.

"If you would have let me finish brother I will tell you. The first night I was there he was passed away. He told me only hours before that I would have to take control of the kingdom until a new Noble could be found." Said Angara.

No one could believe that Lynx-O was gone. But Bengali then remembered something, and asked about it.

"Sister, if Lynx-O had passed away just a week ago. Then who from his kingdom sent my messenger back with word that the message had been received?" Bengali asked.

"That would have been me. I wanted to be the one to inform everyone. I didn't want to have word of this all over the place before I got here." Said Angara.

"I understand sister, and I'm sorry that I was a bit short with you about this." Said Bengali.

"It is ok, brother." Said Angara.

"Can we see him?" WilyKit asked.

"Tomorrow, then everyone can see him." Said Angara.

"We understand, sister." Said Bengali.

"I would like to be alone for a bit more." Said Angara.

Bengali then watched Angara turn back to the view outside. He then ushered everyone out of the throne room. Once they were all outside, in front of the door WilyKat asked what was going on with Lady Angara. Bengali said he'd explain it all once they were out in the gardens, Bengali spoke up.

"Angara has had to lay to rest one to many friends, and it seems to take a toll on her every time." Said Bengali.

"I don't expect it doesn't get any easier." Said Tygra.

"No, it doesn't." said Bengali.

"I don't know about." Said Pumyra.

"Angara and I have laid to rest many Noble cats, and a one royal. Most likely she's laid to rest one royal more than me, and is always hard." Bengali said interrupting Pumyra.

"Lord Bengali, what's going to happen tomorrow, with Lord Lynx-O's body?" Lion-O asked.

"There is a burial ceremony, and then there will be a wake to remember them." Said Bengali.

"What is going to happen?" Cheetara asked.

"We'll walk you through it tomorrow." Said Pumyra.

Tyrell and Wren walked up to them. Pumyra asked if there was anything they needed. He told them that there was nothing, he continued to say that he was showing Wren around. Bengali asked what happened to Joren, and Wren said that he had retired. Bengali said that he liked Joren, but everyone has a moment they just want to rest, and spend the rest of their days with family. Tyrell said that he would like to stay and talk, but he still had a lot to show Wren. Pumyra said not to let them stop his tour. Tyrell gave a smile, and said that he'd see them the next day if not before.

The sun was soon up, and so was everyone in the palace. Angara was in her room getting ready. Dorey came out of the closet with the sleeves she would always wear.

"My lady, I have the sleeves you like to wear." Said Dorey.

"Not today, I don't want them today." Said Angara.

Dorey was sure she heard Lady Angara wrong, and made sure. When Angara confirmed that she didn't want them, Dorey was shocked. She knew that Lady Angara always wore them. She never went anywhere without them; why would she not want them now.

"Dorey don't worry, the reason I don't want them is because I have no need to hide this today. I know that many don't know about my arms, but today, I don't have to hide them." Said Angara.

"The scares don't make you look off." Said Dorey.

"I know, but today they are a part of me like they are any other day." Said Angara.


	18. Chapter 18

Dorey was unconvinced, but she wasn't going to try, and change Lady Angara's mind over it. She then placed the sleeves on the dressing table. Dorey asked if there was anything else. Angara said that was all, and said she could go. Dorey then left, and Angara was alone in her room. She looked into the mirror, and silently told herself that she could do this. He was going to be with the ancestors, and his family. She then turned, and walked to the door. When Angara got there, she opened the door, and Dorey was there.

"Did you forget something, Dorey?" Angara asked.

"I was just going to tidy up your room while you were out; I was going to wait till you left to go inside." Said Dorey.

"Thank you, and thank you for being patient with me this morning." Said Angara.

"Lady Angara, you're about to do the hardest thing in life. Patience is everything today." Said Dorey.

"Thank you." Said Angara.

Angara then walked off to make sure everything was set for the ceremony. She made sure that the flowers were in place. She even went into the tomb to set the flowers next to some other resting places. Angara stood in front of one grave.

"Your sons will be here soon to bury a friend. This will be the first time they will see your grave. And then also the first time Lion-O will see his mother's grave. I'm sure that it will seem like the first for Tygra. I remember the look on the young cubs face as he seen her being brought down here. It was heart breaking, and I almost broke into tears for him. Your sons have grown into fine men, and Lion-O has been a great king. I would stay longer, but I have to get the ceremony started." Said Angara.

Angara had gone to see if everyone was ready to start. As she was coming out of the tomb; her brother was waiting for her. When he seen her, he told her that everyone was ready. Angara told him that they should get started then. Bengali seen that she wasn't wearing her sleeves like she always did. He was going to ask her about it, but stopped himself when they were joined by the others.

Angara explained what will happen during the ceremony, and when she was done Lion-O said he wanted to start. They all took turns saying what they will miss about Lynx-O, and the warm memories that would keep him in their hearts. Once they all spoke, Angara said that they didn't have to go down into the tomb if they didn't want to. She then turned, and four of the West guards picked up the coffin, then started down into the tomb. Once Lynx-O's coffin was in place, Angara turned, and the others had come down. As they were looking around, Angara seen the expression on every cats face. But the ones that caught her attention the most was Lion-O and Tygra. Angara walked up between them, and asked what was on their minds.

"This has to be our father's grave." Said Tygra.

"Yes, your highness." Said Angara.

"When did you do all of this?" Tygra asked.

"Once you, Lion-O, and Cheetara had left the palace; then once everything settled down I got your father put in his final resting place." Said Angara.

Lion-O then seen another grave with fresh flowers, and walked over to it. He seen the inscription on the marker.

Queen Leona

Beloved Wife,

Beloved Mother,

And

Caring Queen.

She will be missed.

"I still miss her so much." Said Tygra as he walked up to Lion-O.

"I wish I could've known her." Said Lion-O.

"In a way you'll always know her. You are her son, and a piece of her lives in you. Nothing, and nobody can take that from you." Said Angara.

Just then they all heard shouting, and swords clanging. Angara was going to go find out what was going on, but Tyrell came into the tomb.

"My Lady, please stay here. I think it best that everyone stays here till the trouble has past." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell then ran back out of the tomb.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sister, what is going on?" Bengali asked.

"You know as much as I do brother." Said Angara.

"For a Noble that knows everything, you seem to know nothing." Said Bengali.

Angara kept her back to them, and knew that they wanted answers, but she didn't have them. She was at a loss for what was going on. Before long the clanging of swords stopped, and Tyrell had appeared at the top of stairs. Angara then told everyone that it was ok to leave the tomb. She came to the top of the stairs, and Tyrell gave her a stare that told her what she wanted to know. Angara then headed off to her residence to relax. Bengali, and the others were wondering what just happened, but went off to enjoy each other's company.

In the throne room, Bengali was distracted by his sister's behavior. The others knew that something was bothering Bengali, so they spoke up to distract him.

"Bengali, I was wondering about something. When did Lady Angara get those scares on her arms?" Pumyra asked.

"Right, she got those when we were children." Said Bengali.

"When you were Nobles?" Cheetara asked.

"No, this was about when we were three or four years old." Said Bengali.

Bengali then began to tell them about how there was a fire, and how their parents died in that fire. He told them how Angara got the scares.

"There was a couple that took us in. They were unable to have cubs of their own, and we were too young to be on our own." Said Bengali.

"How did Lady Angara take to that?" Tygra asked.

"For a week after the fire, she wouldn't speak to either one of them, but it was our new mother that brought Angara around. See with the scares, Angara wouldn't go out to play. She avoided everyone, but our new mother took some old fabric, and made up sleeves that covered her scares. After that Angara was Angara again." Said Bengali.

"Then by covering up the scares, she could believe that they weren't there." Said Panthro.

"Exactly." Said Bengali.

They couldn't believe what they've heard about Angara. They all could tell that Lord Bengali and Lady Angara had gone through a lot since they were young cubs. While they were talking about what Bengali and Angara were like as cubs, Angara was doing something completely different.

Angara made her way down to the dungeons, and once there; she went to find the cell where the lone cat was put. Tyrell was following her, and once they got to the cell, he stood off to the side.

"Well if isn't the lady herself." Said Tennon.

"You had to know that this would end badly. There are guards from five kingdoms here." Said Angara.

"I know, but what's anything worth without trying?" Tennon asked.

"What is your goal?" Angara asked.

"The plan was to destabilize the Nobility, then the king. That is where Mumm-Ra failed. He lost because the Nobility stood with the king." Said Tennon.

"How were you going to do that?" Angara asked.

Tennon then walked up to the cell door, and gave Angara a sinister smile while looking her in the eye.

"The first part of the plan was to get you to the West kingdom. Take out the head of the council, and you have a fourth of the problem taken care of." Said Tennon.

"The East would take over." Said Angara.

"Not if they didn't know you were there, and they didn't." said Tennon.

"How long before the attack?" Angara asked.

"If I don't report, on the outside? I would say a month." Said Tennon.

"And the name of this evil?" Angara asked.

"Rataro." Said Tennon.

Angara then left the dungeon, and now could no longer put off finding a new Noble. They had to strengthen their ranks. She had in mind who she wanted, but she had to find out if he felt the same. The station would be his, and the great responsibility that went with it.


	20. Chapter 20

Angara made her way back to her residence, but when she got there she had an idea. She wanted to get the opinion of the other two Nobles, and the king. She then called for Liren, and when he came to Angara. She told him that she was going to call a council meeting, and he was to inform the Nobles. He asked about the king, and Angara told him that the Nobles would most likely be with the king. He then bowed, and went to inform the Nobles, and the king.

They were all still in the throne room, talking about anything, and everything.

"Bengali, I was wondering about what you said to Angara. You said that for a Noble that knows everything, she seemed to know nothing." Said Pumyra.

"Angara has a network of several informants that gather information for her at any given time. For her not to know about something, let's just say that it's unheard of." Said Bengali.

"Did she know about Mumm-Ra's attack?" Lion-O asked.

"Not sure. See about two months before the attack, your father had asked us to be where you would be able to find us. I think he knew before she did." Said Bengali.

"Then why didn't she bring the Nobles together?" Cheetara asked.

"I don't know that either. Angara is one that doesn't give information unless it's needed. If she thinks that you don't need to know, then she won't tell you." Said Bengali.

Just then the doors to the throne room, opened. Liren walked in, and Bengali asked what he needed. Liren told them that Lady Angara is calling a council meeting. Before Lion-O could say anything, Liren said that included the king. Bengali said thanks, and Liren then left. Bengali let out a sigh, and then told Pumyra, and Lion-O that they should get going. Keeping Angara waiting was never a good thing. They left the throne room, and headed down the council room. Bengali had explained about how the council room was set up, and then told him that his seat was to the left of Angara. Soon they arrived at the doors of the council chamber. The guards at the doors opened them, and they went inside. Angara was already there, and waiting for them.

"Well Angara, you again beat us here." Said Bengali.

"If you all take your seats then we can get started." Said Angara.

"Sister what is going on?" Bengali asked as he took his seat.

"I have gained some information that I think you would be interested in." said Angara.

Once everyone was seated, she started to explain about the conversation that she had with the cat that crashed the burial ceremony. She then started to tell them about the reason Lynx-O was killed, and that was what took her to his lands. It took an hour, but Angara explained everything.

"You're saying that there is an enemy that wants to destroy the Nobles." Said Pumyra.

"Yes, their goal is to destabilize the Nobles, and then destroy the king. Then the cats would belong to the real evil being." Said Angara.

"Does this evil being have a name?" Lion-O asked.  
"Yes, his name is Rataro." Said Angara.

Angara then sat that subject to the side, and then got their attentions again. Bengali asked if there was more that she needed to discuss. Angara said that she wanted to know their opinion on who would be a good choice for the Noble of the West. She looked around at the shocked looks of the ones with her.

"What?" Angara asked.

"You want to know our thoughts on this matter." Said Bengali shocked.

"Normally the Noble of the North is the one who chooses if the vacant seat is not filled by that Noble." Said Pumyra.

"I know that, I've been a noble for a lot longer than you have. See I have someone in mind, but I want to know if we are in agreement." Said Angara.

They all gave a name, and Angara was shocked that the name they gave was the same name she was thinking of. Now she knew that it was time to discuss this with the cat. She had then dismissed the meeting, and then went to find. . . Tygra.


	21. Chapter 21

Angara went back to her residence, and asked Liren to ask Prince Tygra to join her for a moment. Liren said that he would be back as soon as possible. Angara then went to the one place she knew that not even her servants wouldn't bother her. As she headed down there, she seen Ventin. She told him where she was going, and said that Liren was bringing Prince Tygra; Angara said that she wanted him to bring Prince Tygra there. Ventin said he would wait, and guide the prince when arrives.

Liren had arrived at the king's throne room, and he could hear that the Nobles, and the king had rejoined the others. The doors opened, and Bengali seen Liren standing in the door way.

"Don't tell me, Angara needs us again." Said Bengali.

"No, my lord. She was wanting to know if Prince Tygra would join her for a moment." Said Liren.

"Did she say why?" Tygra asked.

"No, but I was to escort you to her." Said Liren.

Tygra didn't know what to do, he looked at everyone, and if the looks on their faces could be believed. They were telling him to go see what Lady Angara wanted. He let out a large sigh, and walked up to Liren. Tygra said to please take him to Lady Angara. Liren gave a slight bow, and turned. He led the way out of the throne room, and down the hall. Tygra was wondering what Lady Angara wanted from him, but he told himself that he'd find out when he seen her. Liren could see his nervousness, and spoke up.

"If it was something bad, she would have told the council, and your brother would be the one dealing with you. She could be wanting to see you for a good reason." Said Liren.

Tygra was still worried about why Angara wanted to see him. They soon arrived at Angara's residence, and Liren rang the bell next to the door. Ventin opened the door, and motioned for Tygra to enter. Once Tygra entered, Liren turned, and left.

"Please come with me Prince Tygra." Said Ventin.

"Why didn't Liren come inside?" Tygra asked.

"Because he can't. He looks after the grounds of the Nobles residences. Each residence has servants, and one to lead them. I lead the servants in Lady Angara's residence." Said Ventin.

Tygra was looking around as they went down the hall. He didn't know when Ventin stopped, till he bumped into him. Tygra said sorry, and Ventin said it was fine. Ventin then opened the door.

"Lady Angara is here, in her private garden." Said Ventin.

"You're not going to take me to her?" Tygra asked.

"No, this is Lady Angara's private garden. None of the servants are allowed inside. Lady Angara comes here in order to take some time to herself." Said Ventin.

"A place where she can just be a cat, and not a Noble." Said Tygra.

"Exactly." Said Ventin.

Tygra walked into the garden, and Ventin shut the door behind him. Tygra then started to follow the path, and as he looked around, he was amazed. He'd never seen a garden like this; not even the garden in the palace courtyard was this nice. As he was rounding the corner he seen all kinds of flowers. He then came up to two statues that were surrounded by red, white, yellow, and pink roses.

"Over here." Said Angara.

Tygra turned, and seen Angara sitting on a stone bench. He noticed she was surrounded by lilies. She had slid to one side, and told Tygra to join her. Tygra walked over, and sat down.


	22. Chapter 22

"I know you are wondering about what I wanted to see you for." Said Angara.

"I am." Said Tygra.

"Well it's nothing bad. The reason is why I wanted to meet you here, and not in my office." Said Angara.

"And that reason is?" Tygra asked.

"Before I get to that; I've noticed that you've been looking at my arms." Said Angara.

Tygra seemed to turn a couple shades darker than his normal color, and tried to look interested in something other than her. Angara tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. She patted his arm, and said that she understood.

"Are you sure?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that my brother told you about some of why I wear these sleeve's." said Angara.

"They are scares under them, and you don't normally go without them." Said Tygra.

"That's right. I got the scares in the same fire that killed our real parents. Bengali got us out, but when I noticed that our parents didn't; I went back in. I found them still in their bed. I tried waking them, but they wouldn't." said Angara.

"Are these graves for them?" Tygra asked.

"No, these graves are for the two that raised us after the fire. In fact, it was my adopted father that went into the burning fire to get me. As he was taking me out of the burning home, a piece of cloth that was on fire, landed on my arms." Said Angara.

"By the time he put out the fire, the damage was done." Said Tygra.

Angara nodded her head. She then cleared her throat, and then got serious. She told him about what was discussed in the Council meeting. Angara said they gave suggestions about who would be best for the role of Noble of the West. She also said that his name was given as the best choice, and the only choice. Tygra was shocked; he said he was honored, but he said that he would like some time to think about it. Angara completely understood. It was a huge choice to make.

"Prince Tygra, I can only afford you three days. I must make my way home. I most likely have a desk full of paperwork waiting for me." Said Angara.

"Thank you." Said Tygra.

"Not a problem; it's a choice that's going to change your life forever." Said Angara.

They both stood up, and Angara walked up to the graves. She took two roses, and placed one next to each stone. When she turned back to Tygra; Angara told him that she awaited his choice. Angara then walked with Tygra to the entrance of the garden; she turned to him, and said to think it over very carefully. He said that he would, and when he turned to the right, Ventin was there. Ventin said that he would show his highness back to the main entrance. Angara said that would be fine, and watched as Ventin and Tygra walked off. She was hoping that he wouldn't take long to decide, and she could then focus on the problems that would soon head their way. Angara knew that trouble was coming, but when this enemy would strike, she didn't know.

Tygra was standing in front of the door that led to the Noble's residences. He couldn't believe it, he was given a chance to become a Noble. He then made his way back to the throne room. Everyone seen him come in, and Cheetara asked what Lady Angara wanted.

"She wanted to know if I was interested in becoming the new Noble of the West." Said Tygra.

"That's incredible. What did you tell her?" WilyKat asked.

"I told her that I needed some time to think about it. This is a big decision and I want to make sure that this is what I want." Said Tygra.

"When do you have to give her an answer?" Bengali asked.

"She said three days." Said Tygra.

"Well, I would think carefully about this, and talk to all those involved with your life." Said Pumyra.

"I plan on it." Said Tygra.

Bengali then said that he was going to check in with his guards; everyone was confused, but he said that his guards don't stop their training. He congratulated Tygra, and left the throne room. Tygra looked at Cheetara, and he could see that she was upset; he was going to have to talk to her when they could be alone.

Later that evening he walked into the courtyard, and seen Cheetara sitting on a stone bench. 

"What's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"It seems like we've finally gotten to show our feelings for each other, and now you have a chance to be a Noble. But that means that you'll have to go to the West if you choose to take the spot." Said Cheetara.

"You could come with me." Said Tygra.

"But I have half of what I've always wanted; to be a Cleric. The other was to be with you." Said Cheetara.

"I want to be with you as well, but here, I won't be able to rule. At least there I could rule a kingdom." Said Tygra.


	23. Chapter 23

Cheetara knew that she couldn't just tell him that he was to give up his dream, but she loved him, and wanted to be with him. She looked over to him, and seen that this meant so much to him.

"Tygra, I love you. I don't want you to give up your chance to rule. Take the honor of being a Noble, and know that I will keep you in my heart." Said Cheetara.

"Are you sure?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, something like this doesn't come around very often. And Tygra I want you to know that if you find someone there that you want to be with. Don't stop yourself, denying your heart will only make you miserable." Said Cheetara.

"Thank you, Cheetara." Said Tygra.

Tygra had then given her a kiss, and they continued to sit and talk. Before too long; Tygra and Cheetara went to their rooms. In the morning, the only time they seen Tygra was at the morning meal. After he was done, he said that he needed to think some more, and wished to be alone to do it.

Bengali and Pumyra had received an order from Angara at the morning meal. She told them to stay away from Prince Tygra, and the others, till Prince Tygra has made his choice. Once Angara was finished, she got up, and then Bengali got her attention.

"May I know why we can't be around our friends?" Bengali asked.

"Most likely Prince Tygra will be around them, and I don't want him to feel pressured. I want him to make the choice, because it's what he wants." Said Angara.

"We understand, Angara." Said Pumyra.

"Thank you." Said Angara.

Angara then walked away from the table, and went to deal with some work. Bengali was actually thinking about risking his sister's wrath to go visit with his friends.

"Don't." said Pumyra.

"What?" Bengali asked.

"I know you are thinking about risking Angara's wrath to visit with them." Said Pumyra.

"What if he has questions?" Bengali asked.

"Then he can request to see Angara." Said Pumyra.

"I still don't like it." Said Bengali.

"Neither do I, but you know as well as I do that she has the authority to remove us from our positions if she had good cause." Said Pumyra.

"I know." Said Bengali.

Pumyra then looked in the direction of the footsteps coming towards them. Liren came to look in on the outside gardens. Pumyra then got a great idea. She called Liren over to them. Once Liren stopped near Pumyra, she told him that she needed a message delivered to Lord Lion-O, Prince Tygra, and their friends. Liren said that he'd be happy to help, and made sure to listen carefully to what Pumyra told him. Once he had the message, he went to deliver it.

In the throne room, Lion-O as talking with the others, and Tygra was there listening to everything. Soon the doors opened, and there was Liren. He walked up near the throne where Lion-O was sitting, and stopped.

"Hello." Said Lion-O.

"Hello, your majesty. I came to give you, and everyone a message from Lady Pumyra and Lord Bengali. They want you all to know that they are very busy today, and won't be able to come to visit. They hope you understand, and thank you." Said Liren.

"Tell them thank you, and tell them we understand." Said Lion-O.

"Of course. I will leave now to tell them." Said Liren.

Liren bowed, then turned, and left. He went back to the residences, and to continue his work. The day past very fast for Angara, but for Pumyra and Bengali; it was a different matter entirely. They had finished their work before morning meal, and had nothing to do all day. Bengali had enough, he went to his sister's residence, and knocked. The door soon opened, and Ventin asked if there was something that his Lordship needed. Bengali said that he wanted to speak with his sister. Ventin told him that Lady Angara had gone to take a rest in her room, and asked not to be disturbed till midday meal. Bengali knew that it was only about two hours away, but let out a sigh, and said that he'd speak to her then. He turned and walked back to the courtyard to sit with Pumyra. Pumyra asked if he spoke to Angara, and he said no. He told her what Ventin said, and Pumyra said that he would speak to her soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Bengali didn't know what to think. Pumyra told him that Angara is very busy, and then she told him to put himself in her shoes; then think about her actions. He then cracked a smile, and said that she didn't have to explain anymore about that. They had then gave a small chuckle about the thought.

Over in the throne room, Tygra heard what Liren said, and soon heard his name being called. He looked up at his brother, and asked what was wrong. Lion-O told him that he looked like he was somewhere else. Tygra chuckled, and said that it must seem that way. He then told Lion-O that he was going to for a walk to think. Lion-O said ok, and they watched as Tygra left the throne room. Lion-O and the others knew that he was still trying figure out if being a Noble is what he wanted. He headed to the courtyard, and once there he was thinking to himself. Tygra said to himself that he could accomplish a lot; that he couldn't as a prince. He remembered how his mother would call him, her prince. But then when Lion-O was conceived, she stopped calling him that. Then when she died after giving birth to Lion-O, he felt like he was alone, and mad at Lion-O. But the anger soon died, but still felt powerless to do anything. He then seen one of the maids walk up to him.

"Did you need something?" Tygra asked.

"I was told to inform you that mid-day meal was ready." Said the maid.

He thanked the maid, and said he'd be in soon. The maid bowed, and left him. Tygra took a moment more, and went back inside to eat. Tygra was very quiet through the entire meal; everyone knew why, and so they just let him be.

Bengali and Pumyra had sat down at the table in the garden next to Angara. And before Bengali could form one word, Angara spoke.

"Before you say one word. I don't wish to be questioned about what I said this morning." Said Angara.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that." Said Bengali.

"Good." Said Angara.

They ate in quite, and when they were finished; Angara got up, and started to leave the table. Before she left, she merely turned her head, and told them that Prince Tygra has a lot to think about. Bengali said that he understood, and left it at that.

Later that afternoon, Tygra found out that Lion-O was in his office working on some paperwork. He went to the office, and knocked on the door. He heard "come in", and opened the door. Lion-O seen that it was his brother Tygra.

"Tygra, something wrong?" Lion-O asked.

"I wanted to let you know first. I've made my choice." Said Tygra.

"Come in, and have a seat." Said Lion-O.

Tygra walked in, and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to Lion-O's desk, and sat in one of the chairs. Lion-O could tell that Tygra had made his choice, but was still feeling unsure.

"Lion-O, like I said before; I've made my choice. I wanted to tell you before I told Lady Angara." Said Tygra.

"And that is, brother?" Lion-O asked.

"I'm going to do it. I'm taking the position. Lion-O this is my chance to rule, and I think, I know I can do it." Said Tygra.

"Then brother, I want you to know that I'll stand with you on this." Said Lion-O.

"Thank you, Lion-O. I better go inform Lady Angara." Said Tygra.

As Tygra was leaving the office, Lion-O said that he'd see him around. Tygra smiled, and opened the door; he told Lion-O that he'd keep in touch. He then left the office, and headed towards the doors that led to the Noble's residences.

Tygra walked up to the two guards that were standing in front of the doors.

"I would like to speak to Lady Angara, would you please inform her." Said Tygra.

The guard on Tygra's right looked at the other one, and then opened the door to go inside. Just as he went to go in he seen Liren.

"Liren, please could you tell Lady Angara that Prince Tygra would like to speak to her." Said the guard.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment." Said Liren.

Liren headed for the North residence, and when he got close, he seen Lady Angara heading for the garden.

"Lady Angara, please wait." Said Liren.

Angara heard her name, and stopped. She waited for Liren to catch up to her. He soon stopped in front of her, and told her that Prince Tygra wanted to speak to her.

"Well then tell the guards to let him pass, and I'll be over in the garden, reading." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Liren.

He turned to go get Prince Tygra, and Angara walked to the garden. Before long Liren arrived back at the doors, and opened one. The guards, and Tygra looked at Liren.

"Lady Angara wants Prince Tygra to join her. So, if you would please follow me Prince Tygra." Said Liren.

Tygra passed the two guards, and followed Liren. As they passed, Tygra wondered which residence was the West residence. Before he could ask Liren, Liren told him that Lady Angara was in the garden outside her residence. He then guided Tygra to the center of the garden, and when they reached the gazebo in the middle, they seen Angara sitting in a chair with a small round table next to her.

"My lady, here is Prince Tygra." Said Liren.

"Please join me, Prince Tygra." Said Angara.

Tygra took the chair on the other side of the table, and Angara asked if he would like something to drink. Tygra said sure, and Angara asked Liren to bring him something. Liren said that he would be back soon. Angara put her book down on the table.

"So, Prince Tygra. What is it that you would like to say to me?" Angara asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I've made my choice. I've decided to accept the position." Said Tygra.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm glad that you have. I was worried that you wouldn't accept it." Said Angara.

"I've done as much thinking on it as I could, and I'd still be thinking about it if I didn't just do it. I don't know if I can, but if I don't try, I won't know." Said Tygra.

"That's one way to think about it." Said Angara.

Liren returned with the glass of water for Tygra, when he heard Lady Angara ask Tygra if he was sure. Tygra replied that he was very sure. Angara smiled, then noticed Liren.

"Liren, seems like everything will be good now." Said Angara.

"Really, my lady. How is that?" Liren asked.

"Prince Tygra has accepted the position as the new Noble of the West." Said Angara.

"That's great news. Now the Nobility is strong again." Said Liren.

"Yes." Said Angara.

"I don't understand." Said Tygra.

"Whenever there is a vacant seat on the council we are a bit weakened. Once the position is filled the council is strong, and that makes the Center kingdom even stronger than it is now." Said Angara.

Tygra thought about it, and it soon made sense. Angara then asked if Liren could have Wren gather his men, and meet at the front of the barracks. Liren said that he would do that right away. Angara thanked him, and then told Tygra to follow her. Tygra followed Angara out of the garden, and towards the West residence. When they reached the front door, he waited for Angara.

"This is your residence. I can only enter with permission of the Noble, to whom this residence belongs to." Said Angara.

Tygra then reached for the doorknob, and turned it. He opened the door, and bowed Lady Angara inside. There was a maid coming down the stairs, and she stopped when she seen Lady Angara. Angara then told the maid that the cat with her was the new Noble of the West. The maid then asked if she should get Breen. Tygra then said that would be great, the maid then went off to find Breen.

Breen was in the kitchen listening to the cook's complaints. Gemma walked into the kitchen, and up to Breen.

"Breen, I need to tell you something." Said Gemma.

"Listen here, little missy; Breen is dealing with me right now. You're just going to have to wait your turn." Said Oona.

"I'm not the one who wants him. The Noble wants him." Said Gemma.

"Can't be our Noble, because he was laid to rest a few days ago." Said Oona.

"Lady Angara is here with another cat, and she said that he was the new Noble." Said Gemma.

The kitchen went quiet; everyone west still, and were also looking at Gemma. Breen then asked if she heard correctly, and Gemma said yes. Breen then turned to Oona, and told her to gather the kitchen staff. Gemma then said that she'd gather the rest of maid staff. He said good, and then went to see Lady Angara. Breen quickly walked down the halls, and soon arrived in front of Lady Angara and Tygra.

"Lady Angara, I've as quickly as I could." Said Breen.

"Breen, I would like to introduce you to the new Noble of the West, Tygra." Said Angara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Said Breen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Breen." Said Tygra.

"Breen, I would like you to gather the staff so that I may introduce Lord Tygra." Said Angara.

"Already taken care of. I have sent a couple members of the staff to gather the rest." Said Breen.

"I think you've been learning a few things from Ventin." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Breen.

He then said that he had to make sure that the guards were told. Angara said that she had told Wren the Captain of the West guard to wait by the barracks for them. Breen then asked about the ones that will stay here when Lord Tygra goes back to the west. Angara then asked if he would be kind enough to inform them to join the others at the barracks. Breen then said right away, and then left to carry out what Lady Angara asked of him. Tygra was wondering what she meant by when she inferred that he was learning from Ventin. But instead of thinking it to himself, he asked her about it.


	26. Chapter 26

"What did you mean that he was learning from Ventin?" Tygra asked.

"Because, Ventin as well as all of my staff seem to know what I need done before I ask about it." Said Angara.

"Does that also include the staff in the North?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, but they have served me for many, many years." Said Angara.

Before long Breen returned, and he joined the rest of the staff that had gathered. Angara looked to Tygra, and smiled at her; she knew he was ready.

"Alright, can I please have your attention; I know that you are all wondering about the cat standing next to me. Some may know him as Prince Tygra. Yes, he is the brother to the king, but he is now the Noble of the West. Please be respectful, and listen to him." Said Angara.

"Do you have any orders for us, my lord?" Breen asked.

"At the moment no, but all I ask for now is do your duty, be respectful of me as I learn my new role, and I will be respectful of you as you get used to me." Said Tygra.

The staff bowed, and Breen asked if there was anything else. Tygra said that was all for now. Breen then told the staff to go back to work. Angara then turned to Tygra, and told him that she still had to introduce him to his guards. He said alright, and asked her to lead the way. Angara then asked him to follow her. They headed towards the door, and headed to the barracks. As they got near, Tygra seen a sea of West guardsmen. One of the guards seemed to be very interested in Tygra.

"Wren, gather the guards." Said Angara.

The guard that was so interested, turned towards the other guards, and said something. The guards gathered, and waited.

"This is Tygra, he is now the new Noble of the West. Tygra, this is Wren; he is the Captain of your guard." Said Angara.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lord." Said Wren.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Wren." Said Tygra.

"Wren would you be kind enough to finish showing your lord around?" Angara asked.

"It would be an honor." Said Wren.

Angara watched Wren lead Tygra away, and the guards dispersed. Angara then took to the gardens, and then she left through the gate. She headed towards her residence. Ventin was waiting for her.

"My lady, there are some cats in your office waiting for you." Said Ventin.

"Thank you, Ventin. Would you please have a maid get my bags ready to go right away, and inform Tyrell to have the guards ready to go as well." Said Angara.

"Right away." Said Ventin.

Angara thanked him, and headed off to her office. She had a bad feeling that she was going to be getting some bad news. Once she was in front of her office door, she drew in a deep breath, and then turned the knob to go in. The cats that were inside came to attention, and when she was behind her desk, she sat down.

"What do you have to report?" Angara asked.

"My lady, trouble is brewing." Said Brek.

"In what way?" Angara asked.

"From what we were able to see, and hear; there is a rat like creature commanding an army of other rat like creatures. They are about ten days ride away from the North gate of the North kingdom." Said Brek.

"Did you happen to get the name of this rat like creature?" Angara asked.

"Yes, his name is Rataro." Said Brek.

"My lady, if action isn't taken. The North will be the first to fall." Said Xander.

"Don't worry, I plan to head home as soon as my guards and my bags are ready. I would like you all to head back to the North, and keep an eye on them. The moment they make a move towards my kingdom, I want to know." Said Angara.

The cats bowed, and left the office. Angara was about to relax a bit in her chair when a knock sounded. She told the cat to come in. Ventin opened the door, and walked inside.

"My lady, your bags are ready, and I got a report that so are your guards." Said Ventin.

"Good, I will be heading back to the North." Said Angara.

"Of course." Said Ventin.

Angara then made sure that there were no paperwork that needed to be done. She noticed one, but quickly took care of it. Then she left her office, and went to change into riding clothes, and once she was ready, she headed towards the stables where her guards were waiting for her.

"Lady Angara are you ready to go?" Tyrell asked.

"Yes, let's go home." Said Angara.

Angara go on her beast, and they headed out of the Nobles gate.


	27. Chapter 27

After about an hour Wren had showed him all that he knew, Tygra was wondering about that, and asked him.

"Oh, I'm new to my position." Said Wren.

"How new?" Tygra asked.

"I was made the captain of the guard just before we came to lay Lord Lynx-O to rest." Said Wren.

"So you are just as new as me." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my lord." Said Wren.

"Well, I guess that we'll learn our roles together as we go." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my lord." Said Wren.

Tygra found that they were headed towards the doors that led into the palace. Wren opened the door, and the two guards standing there turned. Wren told them that Tygra was made the Noble of the West. They looked at Tygra, and bowed, and Tygra bowed to them. Wren then said that there were choices to make. Tygra said that it was time to get to work. Wren excused them, and shut the door.

"What do I need to make a choice on?" Tygra asked.

"Your belongings from the palace. They still have to be brought over here, and separated to what you want taken to the West, then what you would like to keep in your residence here." Said Wren.

"I see." Said Tygra.

"Don't worry, my lord. We'll help if you would like us to." Said Wren.

As Tygra, and Wren were headed back to the West residence, that is when Bengali seen them. He told Pumyra, and she got up from her chair to see what Bengali was going on about.

"It seems that we have a new Noble." Said Bengali.

"That's good." Said Pumyra.

"Let's go talk to him." Said Bengali.

"Come on then." Said Pumyra.

They were walking towards him, and called his name; Tygra stopped when he heard his name called. He looked, and seen Lord Bengali and Lady Pumyra walking towards him. Tygra had asked Wren to get a few other guards, and a few maids to help get all of his belongings. Wren bowed, and went off to do as his Lord asked.

As they were talking to Tygra, Angara was half way to her home. She told Tyrell that she didn't want to stop till they were past the North gate. Tyrell asked what the hurry was, and Angara merely said without turning around that trouble was coming. He then asked what kind of trouble, but Angara just said bad trouble. He knew that if she was worried about the trouble that was coming, then it was bad. He told the rest of the guards that they were going to ride till they got past the North gate. Seymour had then asked if it was ok to push their beasts that far. Angara said maybe not, but she told them that the feed bags for their beasts could double as pails for water. Then she turned to her guards, she told them that the trouble coming would destroy the kingdoms, and then take feline kind as slaves.

"If that is not enough. What would happen to the Nobility, and those who serve the Nobility?" Angara asked.

The look on the faces of her guards, told her all she needed to know. Some of them had wives, and children; then there were those who had elderly parents, brothers, and sisters. They could only imagine, but it was enough to put a look of determination on their faces. Angara then sat forward, and they continued on. She knew that they had to reach the North gate by night fall. She was praying to the ancestors to keep her people safe, keep the others safe, and hope that they would be able to conquer this latest threat like before.

"Lady Angara, don't worry. Everything will be fine, as long as we fight with our heads. We'll win, those who fight with their hearts are rarely able to win. They think about everything, and not what they should be." Said Tyrell.

"Thank you, Tyrell. You always seem to be the voice of reason today." Said Angara.

"Thank you, my lady; I am honored that you think of me that way." Said Tyrell.

"You remind me a lot of Asen. He was also a voice of reason, along with his brother." Said Angara.

"I remember the day you told him to allow me to join the guard when I was only fifteen." Said Tyrell.

"Well, I could see that you were determined to join the guard, and you would do anything to make that happen." Said Angara.

"I did it, so that my mother, and I could stay within the grounds of the palace. Without Uncle Tobin there, we would've had to leave." Said Tyrell.

"Then I don't think Tia told you that day. On the day Tobin was killed, he made me promise to keep you, and your mother inside the palace grounds. He hung in till I made that promise with him. Then he went to join the ancestors." Said Angara.

The look on Tyrell's face was priceless. He said that could happen. Angara told him that it could, and she made that promise. Tyrell was shocked, but recovered, and told her that even if that was true, he said would have joined the guard anyway. Angara was pleased, and they continued to ride towards the North in quiet.


	28. Chapter 28

Before long, they reached the gate of the North kingdom. The guards that were on the top of the gate seen her, and a yell sounded to open the gate. The doors of the gate soon opened, and the guards on the wall bowed as Angara passed. Before long, dusk fell, and they were close to the palace. Angara was thinking about bed; she wanted to get moving. It was dark when they finally reached the stables. Tyrell could tell that she was tired, and offered to take care of her beast. Angara thanked him, and handed the reigns over to him. She went right inside, and headed for her room. Tia was walking into the foyer with Sandra, Lorna, Jana, and Ria around her. They seen Lady Angara walking up the stairs.

"My lady, I thought that you were in the West." Said Tia.

"I was. Lord Lynx-O has passed away, and then I took him to the Center kingdom in order to be buried." Said Angara.

"Who did Lord Lynx-O get to take over as Noble of the West?" Tia asked.

"Lord Lynx-O left that up to me. And the cat that took over as Noble of the West is Lord Lion-O's brother; Prince Tygra." Said Angara.

"Good, well is there anything that we can do for you my lady?" Tia asked.

"No, I was just planning on going to bed." Said Angara.

Tia looked to Ria, and asked her to help Lady Angara. Ria had a look of confusion on her face, and Tia said that Lady Angara looked as if she was going to go to sleep in her clothes. Ria then got what Tia was trying to say. She hurried up the stairs, and followed her. Angara left the door open, and when Ria walked in, she closed the door. She went over to Lady Angara closet, and soon came back out with a night gown, she had seen Lady Angara just piling her dirty clothes on the floor. Ria handed the night gown to Lady Angara, and then went to pick up the pile on the floor. By the time Ria reached the door, Lady Angara was in bed, and asleep. Ria then came back down the stairs, and met up with Tia.

"Did she need anything else?" Tia asked.

"By the time I picked up the clothes, and reached the door. She was in bed, and asleep." Said Ria.

"Ok, take those to the laundry, and then it's time you get home." Said Tia.

"Yes." Said Ria.

Ria walked off, and just then Tia seen the scouts come in. They asked to speak to Lady Angara.; Tia told them that she was asleep, and wasn't going to wake her up. Brek asked if she could tell Lady Angara that they have news when she woke up. Tia said that she would do that; Brek and the other scouts had then gone to get some rest as well.

Angara woke up, and seen the early light from the sun rise. She knew that Tia was up, but she didn't want to bother her at the moment; Angara had awaken to a feeling like she was not going to have a good day. Angara got up, grabbed her shawl, and went out to the balcony. She watched the sun rise. She wasn't aware that someone had come into the room, till Tia spoke.

"Tia, sorry I didn't know you were there." said Angara.

"Don't worry about it. You looked very peaceful, and I didn't want to interrupt." Said Tia.

"Don't worry about it. I've been up since the sun started to rise." Said Angara.

"Something wrong?" Tia asked.

"I don't know." Said Angara.

"I was asked to let you know that your scouts need to speak to you." Said Tia.

Angara said she'd meet with them after a bath. Tia then went to get that going, and Angara went back to looking over the landscape. Angara got so deep in her thoughts again; so she didn't know that her bath was ready till Tia got her attention again.

"My lady, are you sure you're alright?" Tia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Said Angara.

"You haven't been this distracted since Lord Claudus asked you to do him a favor." Said Tia.

"Right now, I don't have some hard facts, and till I do; I'm not going to say anything." Said Angara.

Angara then got up from the chair, and walked over to her bed. She took off her nightgown, and climbed into the tub. Tia quickly washed her hair, and when she was done; she left Angara to get her something to wear for the day. Angara sat in the tub, and thought about the news her scouts would tell her when she met with them. When she heard Tia coming out she quickly started to wash. Once she was done, she quickly got out, and dried off. Angara then got dressed, and went to go meet with her scouts. When she walked down the hall, and got to the top of the staircase; she paused. She almost didn't want to know what they had to say, but if trouble was coming; she was going to be prepared for it. Angara walked down the stairs, and down the hall to her office. When she got to the door, she put her hand on the knob, and turned it. The scouts inside, they had seen the knob turn, and the door open. Angara walked in, closed the door, and then walked over to her desk.


	29. Chapter 29

Brek had then stepped forward, and bowed.

"Lady Angara, we have some news." Said Brek.

"Yes, and what news might that be?" Angara asked.

"The enemy has moved. By our estimate they are about six or seven days ride from here." Said Brek.

"I don't like this, I guess that I have to make the decision that I didn't think I'd ever have to make." Said Angara.

"And that is my lady?" Brek asked.

"You all should get some sleep. I have to gather my guards." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Brek.

As the scouts were heading to the door, Brek turned back to speak to Lady Angara. The other scouts asked if he was coming, he said that he needed to ask Lady Angara something. The other scouts soon left, and Brek walked back to Lady Angara's desk.

"My lady, I wanted to ask you something." Said Brek.

"What would that be?" Angara asked.

"I know this may not be the time, but I need to ask before I may lose the chance." Said Brek.

"Ok, then please ask." Said Angara.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I have been seeing Ria. We want to be together, I was wondering if you would give your blessings." Said Brek.

"You're right, this isn't the time." Said Angara.

She could see that he was very nervous, but he was holding his ground. She was impressed, and then she leaned back in her chair.

"You know that she has a cub already, right?" Angara asked.

"I don't care, she knows that I would care for him, just as if he was my own." Said Brek.

Angara remembered those words coming out of the cat that became her father after her parents died. She stood up, and walked around her desk. She then walked over to Brek, and looked him in the eyes.

"If you make hurt her, you'll deal with me." Said Angara.

"My lady, does that mean we have your blessing?" Brek asked.

Angara walked to the door of her office, and opened the door. She looked back at him, smiled, and nodded her head yes. A smile came across his face, and Angara left to get something to eat. Brek left soon after, and found Ria leaving the dining hall to head back to the kitchen.

"Ria, wait." Said Brek.

"Brek, I have no time to talk. Tia is waiting for me." Said Ria.

"I only have to tell you something." Said Brek.

"What is it?" Ria asked.

"Lady Angara has given her blessing.

"She did." Said Ria excited.

"Yes." Said Brek.

Ria's eyes lit up, she gave his a kiss on the check, and then ran off back to the kitchen. When she got back to the kitchen, she got busy with the next task she had to do. Tia seen that Ria was happier, than she had been in the last few days.

"Ok, you. The last few days you've been down. Now you come in, all smiles, and what changed?" Tia asked.

"Brek told me that Lady Angara has given her blessing." Said Ria.

"I'm very happy for you both. But we must focus on our work." Said Tia.

"Yes." Said Ria.

Angara was just about finished with her morning meal, when Tyrell walked in the hall. He bowed, and walked closer; Lady Angara looked up, and then back down at piece of paperwork.

"What do you need, Tyrell?" Angara asked.

"I saw your scouts leave, and thought you might have something to tell me." Said Tyrell.

"Actually I do. I need you to gather all the guards that are not on duty, minus the night guards. Bring them to the courtyard, I need something done." Said Angara.

"And what would that be?" Tyrell asked.


	30. Chapter 30

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else. It will be easier than explaining it twice." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell then bowed, and then left to gather the guards like he was ordered to do. Angara wasn't happy, but she had to do it. She got up out of the chair, and headed to the courtyard.

"Tyrell, what's going on?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. Lady Angara said she'd explain it all to us." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell was just listening to the conversations of all the guards. He didn't know Lady Angara had come out, until all the guards had gone quiet. Tyrell turned, and seen Angara standing there.

"I want you all to pay close attention. I will only say this once. Trouble is headed our way. An evil general by the name of Rataro is heading right for us. He and his army of rats will be here in about seven days. What I need all of you to do is bring all the cats from all the villages." Said Angara.

"But, my lady; there is not enough room here for everyone." Said Kion.

"I'm not going to have them stay here. Till the danger passes, they will stay in the Center Kingdom." Said Angara.

Once Angara was done speaking, she sent the guards off on their tasks; Angara also knew that she had yet to tell her maids. As she went to do that, she came across Brek.

"Brek, I need you for a moment." Said Angara.

"What do you need, my lady?" Brek asked.

"Just follow me." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Brek.

She led the way to her office, and went inside. Brek then walked in behind her, and closed the door. Angara looked him strait in the eye, and he waited for Angara to say something. Angara took a deep breath, and let it go.

"Brek, I will be sending all the maids, and staff members that have small cubs to the Center Kingdom with the villagers. I will be sending some of the guards, and maybe a scout or two." Said Angara.

Angara then left the office, and Brek to think over what she was implying. She went in search of Tia to get her to gather the maids. She was reaching the hall that led to the kitchens, when she heard someone calling her.

"My lady, Lady Angara; wait." Said Brek.

"Yes, Brek." Said Angara.

"I would like to be one of the scouts that goes to the Center kingdom with guards taking the villagers, and the staff." Said Brek.

"Why, you don't have family other than your brother that is one of my guards?" Angara asked.

"I can fix that, but I need to know when they will be leaving." Said Brek.

"The day after villagers arrive here." Said Angara.

"Ok, thank you." Said Brek.

Brek bowed, and ran off to find Ria. He found her cleaning on the second floor. She was coming out of one of the suites. She had put a bundle of linens on a cart, and went to go back into the room, till she heard her name called. Ria turned to see Brek rushing down the hall.

"Brek, what's wrong?" Ria asked.

"I need you to come with me." Said Brek.

"I can't, I have a lot of work to do." Said Ria.

"I need you to come with me now, Ria. It's important, you won't get in trouble, I promise you." Said Brek.

"Tia will be angry." Said Ria.

"But in her own way, Lady Angara told me that if I want to be one of the scouts she sends with the guards to take the villagers to the Center kingdom. Then I have to have family that is going." Said Brek.

"I don't understand." Said Ria.

"My brother is one of Lady Angara's guards, and might not be going to the Center kingdom. If that is the case, then I might not be going. Right now nothing is certain, now will you come with me?" Brek asked.

"Yes, but you will explain to Lady Angara if Tia says something to her?" Ria asked.

"Yes." Said Brek.

Ria left her cart, and followed Brek to wherever he was going. The arrived at a temple just outside of the temple wall. They asked to be married, and the cat there looked at Brek with a questioning glare. Brek then looked back at him with the same glare. The cat soon gave up, and married them.

Tia had gone looking for Ria, and when she couldn't find her; she went to Lady Angara. They met up at the entrance to the kitchens.

"My lady, I was wanting to tell you that Ria has disappeared. She was cleaning some of the suites on the second floor, and I found was the cart she was using." Said Tia.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling I know what she is doing. What I need from you Tia is this; I need you to gather all the maids that are here right now, I need to address them with something very important." Said Angara.

"How serious is it?" Tia asked.

"Very, and now's not the time to ask too many questions." Said Angara.


	31. Chapter 31

Tia went off to do as Angara ordered. Within thirty minutes, all the maids that were there, were gathered. Angara had then appeared at the top of the stairs that led to the foyer.

"I need everyone's attention. I want you all to know that everything is under control. But I will be sending all the villagers to the Center kingdom; along with all the staff, and maids that have small cubs." Said Angara.

"Lady Angara, why?" Lorna asked.

"There is a dangerous enemy coming this way, and I don't want anyone in the path of the fighting. After the villagers arrive, those of you who are going will leave with them." Said Angara.

"What about staff that will help you, my lady?" Sandra asked.

"The only ones that will stay are ones that want to, and don't have young cubs to look after." Said Angara.

They all started to talk all at once to each other, and Angara could tell that they were scared, but she had more to say. Tia knew, so she quieted the maids down, and told them that Lady Angara wasn't finished.

"Thank you, Tia. I want all of you that have young cubs to pack only what you'll need. Once the villagers arrive, you'll travel with them the next day." Said Angara.

The moment that Angara excused them, the ones that had small cubs went off to their homes; when they got to their homes, they started packing. By morning the next day, the villagers arrived, and she explained to them some of what was happening. They then started to make some food, and settle for the day. Angara went inside her palace, and went to go eat. As she was eating she was nervous of the coming battle. Tia seen how nervous her lady was, and sat down in the chair to Angara's right.

"My lady, I can see that you are nervous. No matter what happens, I want you to know that you'll win this fight, and be stronger than you've ever been." Said Tia.

"Tia, I think you're confused." Said Angara.

"Well that maybe, but at least I got you to stop thinking about the future for a bit." Said Tia.

"That you did. Tia I don't know what I would've done without you here." Said Angara.

Angara smiled, and then went about her day. Evening fell, and Angara seen from her office balcony; Brek was returning with Ria. She left her office, went to intercept them. Tia seen Angara leaving her office, and followed. She met up with her lady at the doors of the staff entrance of the palace.

"My lady." Said Tia.

"Tia, not a word. I gave her permission to go with Brek." Said Angara.

"I know, my lady." Said Tia.

"Good." Said Angara.

The couple stopped with they came face to face with Lady Angara, and Tia. Brek started to try to explain why he was returning with Ria, but Angara stopped him. She turned to Ria, and told her that she might want to go pack a bag for Soren and herself; Angara told her that she and her son would be leaving with the villagers in the morning. Ria bowed, and ran off to do as Angara told her. Angara then turned to Brek, and told him to do the same, but before she let him go, she gave him two letters. He looked at them, and then looked back at Angara. She told him that they were letters for the Nobles, and Lord Lion-O.

He bowed, and went to pack a bag so that he was ready to leave in the morning. Angara then headed back inside to get ready for bed. Tia was of course right behind her. When they reached the foyer; Lorna, Sandra, and Jana were waiting.

"My lady, we were wondering if we could have a word with you before you go to bed." Said Sandra.

"Sure, what do you need?" Angara asked.

"If you don't mind, we would like to stay to help Tia around the palace." Said Sandra.

"Is that how all of you feel?" Angara asked looking at each one.

They all said yes, and then Angara looked at Tia. Tia looked at them, and told them that if she were agree, then they were going have to listen to what she said no matter what. Lorna said that if that is what it took. Tia then told Angara that it was ok with her, and Angara then said ok. The three maids then left, and Angara then continued up the stairs with Tia. When they got into Angara's room, Tia went into her closet, and came out with a night gown. Once Angara was dressed for bed, Tia asked if there was anything else. Angara said no, and said good-night. Tia left the room, and Angara walked over to her balcony. She looked down at all the camp fires that were going, and knew that their safety was at the top of her list. But she also felt like this was wrong, moving them away from their homes, but a voice in her head told her that if she didn't, the villagers would get hurt, or dead. Angara walked over to her bed, and climbed in. She relaxed a bit, and closed her eyes.

"Hello, my daughter." Said Arten.


	32. Chapter 32

"Father." Said Angara.

"I am so proud of you. You and your brother have kept your word to me. You rule wisely, and you treat your people with respect. You care about their safety, and you make sure that they have all they need." Said Arten.

"I am glad you are pleased." Said Angara.

"You and your brother had been a great blessing to us. When we took you two in, I was worried that the both of you would not accept us, but you both took us in without question." Said Arten.

"You both were very patient with us." Said Angara.

Arten was going to say something, but he was stunned. Angara told him that because they did not push her and Bengali to accept them; that is what made them come around. Arten looked as if he wanted to cry, but Angara told him that she rules the way she does because she wanted to honor him. Arten took her in a hug, and said that he was pleased to have had the chance to care for her and her brother.

"Angara, I just want you to know that I love you very much. I will always be watching over you and your brother. And always trust yourself; you'll always know what to do if you trust yourself." Said Arten.

The scene faded away, and Angara woke up to find that it was morning. Angara got up, and dressed; she then went to find Tyrell. She found him talking with a group of guardsmen outside of the barracks.

"Tyrell, it's Lady Angara." Said Ian.

Tyrell looked, and seen her walking towards them. He told the men to get to their tasks. He then walked up to her, and bowed.

"Did you need anything, my lady?" Tyrell asked.

"Have you gotten started getting everything ready?" Angara asked.

"Yes, my lady. We've gotten everyone up at dawn so they could gather their things, and eat. The guards that are traveling with them are loading the wagons with the belongings, and supplies." Said Tyrell.

"Good. Brek is leading the group, he has letters for Lord Lion-O, and the Nobles." Said Angara.

"I didn't know that his brother was going." Said Tyrell.

"He's not. Brek had married Ria yesterday, and now has a family that is going." Said Angara.

Tyrell shook his head, and then asked if there was anything else. Angara thought about it, and then said there was. Angara told Tyrell that she'd like him to ride with them as far as the gate. He was to wait till everyone was through, then he was to tell the guards on the wall to seal the gates. He said he would, and then Angara went to start on the mound of paperwork she was still trying to work through.

By mid-day, Angara was about half way through the paperwork; when a knock came. She told them to come in. Angara looked up to see Tia standing in the doorway.

"Did you need something, Tia?" Angara asked.

"The mid-day meal is almost ready." Said Tia.

"Good, I could use a break." Said Angara.

Angara got up from her desk, and told Tia thank you. Tia smiled, and gave a small curtsey. Angara was shocked, and then she giggled.

"I haven't heard you giggle in a long time, my lady." Said Tia.

"And I haven't seen you give a curtsey to me in a long time." Said Angara.

"Well I'm old, and my body doesn't work like that anymore." Said Tia.

"You'll always be young to me." Said Angara.

Now Tia giggled, and they walked towards the dining hall. Angara past a window, and seen that the crowd of staff, villagers, and guards were gone. Tia knew what Angara was looking at, and said that they left about three hours ago. Angara said thanks, and continued to the dining hall. When Angara entered the hall, and sat down; Tia then started to set the table. Angara was in the middle of her meal, when Tyrell walked into the dining hall.

"My lady, everyone made it through, and the gates are sealed." Said Tyrell.

"Thank you. Why don't you have a seat, and eat. I know that you've been very busy, and haven't had a chance to eat." Said Angara.

"Thank you, my lady." Said Tyrell.

He took a seat, and Tia brought him a plate. When they were both done, it was Tyrell that broke the silence.

"The threat is real isn't, my lady." Said Tyrell.

"Yes, and now it is just a waiting game." Said Angara.


	33. Chapter 33

After a couple of hours, he stopped everyone to give them a break, and also to give the beasts a rest. All the maids, except for Ria went off to get some water, and Ria started to get some food together to hand out to everyone. Soren was looking for Brek, and couldn't see him.

"Mother, where's father?" Soren asked.

"He's busy with the guards. You can help me, we have to get everyone taken care of before we have to get moving again." Said Ria.

"Ok, mother." Said Soren.

Ria had just given Soren something to eat, when the guards started to walk back. Brek walked up to them, and Ria handed him something to eat. The guards, and the one other scout had then walked up. Ria handed them some food as well, and then she started to eat. Ria had finished before even the guards, and then started to help the other maids clean up. Once everyone was done, they got going again.

After a few hours they soon made it to the spot where they were to set up camp. It was near dusk, and Brek was waiting for the group to pass through the gate. Ian rode up to Brek, and got his attention.

"What are you waiting for?" Ian asked.

"I was waiting for everyone to get in, and then." Said Brek.

"Just go, you have important messages to deliver. We can handle this." Said Ian as he cut off Brek.

Brek then headed off to deliver the messages that Lady Angara gave to him. He arrived at the door of the Center palace, and asked to see the king. They asked who he was, and why he needed to see the king. He didn't have time for this, Brek then told the guard that if he didn't see the king. He was going to tell the Nobles, and most all tell Lady Angara. The one guard was about to say that he didn't know the Nobles, till the guard standing with him cut him off.

"Please follow me, I will take you to Lord Lion-O." said the guard.

"Thank you." Said Brek.

Brek thanked the guard, and soon followed behind him. They soon reached the doors to the throne room, and the guard asked him to wait. Brek said ok, and the guard opened the door. Brek heard some talking, and the guard soon came back. Opened the door wider, and told Brek that the king would see him. Brek then walked past, and noticed that the Nobles were also there.

"My guardsmen said that you needed to speak to me. He also says that you were sent by Lady Angara." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, my lord. I have a message for you, and one for the Nobles." Said Brek.

"Your majesty, I know this is a strange request, but I would like to hear the message for the Nobles first." Said Bengali.

"Of course, please start with theirs." Said Lion-O.

"Yes, of course." Said Brek.

Brek pulled out the message for the Nobles. He then began to read it.

: Nobles, I know this is rather strange, but I need you to gather the villagers from your kingdoms, as well as any staff that have families, and send them to the Center kingdom. Then I ask that you seal the gates to the Center kingdom. Danger is coming, and I have a feeling that you are going to be drawn into it as well.

Lady Angara :

"Why?" Pumyra asked.

"Last I knew there was a mutant army led by a General named Rataro, and by now they are maybe five days from the North gates. If they do as Lady Angara thinks they will; they will also attack the East, South, and West kingdoms in order to gain entry to the Center kingdom." Said Brek.

"And the message for me?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes." Said Brek.

: Lord Lion-O, I am asking you to please help my people till the danger has past, and they can return home. Don't worry about finding a place for them, but please help with any supplies they may need.

Lady Angara :

"What does that mean?" Tygra asked.

"There is a spot of land that has always been put to the side for the Nobles to use. Mostly it is used for something like now." Said Bengali.

"But she said that we should seal your lands, what does that mean?" Panthro asked.

"Our kingdoms boarder the Center kingdom for a reason. That reason is that should danger come, and we seal the gates; it turns the Center kingdom into a fortress." Said Bengali.

"I see." Said Pumyra.

"Well, we should get everything going. We have a lot to do." Said Bengali.

Lion-O said that he would like to know where this spot of land is so that he he could check on them from time to time. Brek said that he would show them.

"Wait one moment." Said Pumyra.

"What is it, Pumyra?" Bengali asked.

"Why doesn't he wear kingdom colors? We would not have known he worked for Lady Angara, if he didn't say so." Said Pumyra.

"I don't wear kingdom colors because for what I do, it would be a giveaway. I as well as fifteen others are Scouts for Lady Angara. Wearing kingdom colors would give us away. We need to blend in so that we can find out the information that Lady Angara wants." Said Brek.


	34. Chapter 34

Brek was walking towards the door, when he turned back. He asked Lord Lion-O if he still wanted to see where the camp was. Lion-O said of course, and then got up from his throne. He walked up to Brek, and asked him to lead the way. When the door closed to the throne room, Bengali let out a breath he was holding.

"Something wrong, Bengali?" Tygra asked.

"If Angara is sealing her boarders, it means trouble. If she is asking us to do the same as she has done, then this trouble is after the Center kingdom." Said Bengali.

"How do you know this?" Cheetara asked.

"Because Angara and I have seen on a map; it showed the layout of the five kingdoms. The kingdoms of the four Nobles surround the Center kingdom. That is should trouble threaten the Center kingdom. We close our boards, and the Center kingdom turns into more or less a fortress." Said Bengali.

"Then Bengali, what should we do?" Pumyra asked.

"We do as Angara expects. We head to our lands; get those who don't need to be involved, send them here, and then seal the gates." Said Bengali.

The three Nobles then went back to the residences, and got a few things together. With the help of Tygra's staff, and guards; all of his things were brought to his residence from the palace, gone through, and ready to go to the West kingdom. The Nobles had chosen to leave in the morning, and get things started in their kingdoms. Tygra was in his new room looking out when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Tygra.

"My lord, I was coming to check to see if you needed anything." Said Breen.

"No, I was going to be going to bed soon." Said Tygra.

"Don't worry, you'll be a great Noble. Good-night, my lord." Said Breen as he closed the door.

Tygra turned to look at the door, and after a moment; he got in bed, and went to sleep. The rays of the sun soon woke him, and he got up. As he was getting dressed, a knock came to the door. He told them to come in. He turned to see Breen coming into the room.

"Good morning, my lord. Oona had the morning meal ready." Said Breen.

"Thank you, I'll be down shortly." Said Tygra.

Breen bowed, and shut the door behind him as he left. Tygra finished getting ready, and headed down to eat. He was just reaching the dining room when Wren caught up to him. Wren told him that everything was ready to go. Tygra told him thank you, and asked if he'd eaten yet. Wren said that he still had one other thing to do. Tygra asked him to join him, and said that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Wren said that he would be honor, and then followed Tygra into the dining room. They sat down, and Breen started to bring out the meal.

"My lord, I wanted to tell you that everything was ready to go. I hope you don't mind, but I sent a messenger to the West palace, this way everyone could be gathered in time to meet you." Said Wren.

"That's fine, then it will be easier to address what needs to be done. Lady Angara had requested the other Nobles to gather the villagers, and everyone who has family to the Center kingdom." Said Tygra.

"Is there danger headed our way?" Wren asked.

"Could be. I know what Lady Angara knows there's danger coming." Said Tygra.

Wren had finished, and stood. He told Tygra that he would have all the guards ready to go, and get his beast ready. That left Tygra to continue thinking about the news that was sent from Lady Angara. He knew that Angara had been a Noble for so long, that if she said that trouble was coming, you had to take it seriously. Tygra had then stood, and headed for the stables. When he got there, Wren and the guards were gathered.

"Alright, let's get going. There is a lot to do, and not much time to do it in." said Tygra.

"Didn't you want to say good-bye to your brother, my lord?" Wren asked.

"My brother and I believe that when danger is so close, there will be another time for good-byes." Said Tygra.

Wren said that maybe he was right. They soon were on their way to the West kingdom. Tygra just realized that the next stage of his life just became real. He now was in charge of so many lives.


	35. Chapter 35

By time they reached the boarder of the West kingdom, Tygra was a bit nervous about this, but he told himself that he had to do this. He led his guards across the boarder, and on towards the West palace. Wren had then asked if he should send someone to the palace to gather the staff. Tygra thought about it, and told him to do it. Better to tell them all at one time rather gathering them again to tell them the news.

They reached the palace by dusk, and they left their beast's with the stable master. They went inside, and in the foyer was the staff of the palace, along with the guards that stayed behind. Wren came to where he was just in front of Tygra, and spoke up.

"I would like you all to meet our new lord. His name is Tygra; he is the brother of Lord Lion-O." said Wren.

"Thank you Wren. I want you to know that I understand that is something new, and I plan on not changing much. I knew Lord Lynx-O, and I want you to know that I will treat you with respect. I hope to understand you all, and I expect nothing less than your best." Said Tygra.

Tygra seen all the staff clapping, and nodding their heads in approval. A young woman stepped forward, and bowed.

"My name is Saya, I head up the maid staff. I am also Wren's younger sister." Said Saya.

"Saya." Said Wren.

"I believe that he has a right to know." Said Saya.

"It's ok. She's right, I'd rather know now." Said Tygra.

Another cat stepped forward, and bowed.

"I am Cero, I am the second in command of your guards." Said Cero.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Tygra.

But Tygra then turned his head back to the group. He cleared his throat, and told them that Lady Angara said that trouble might be coming. There were gasps all over the room. He told them that for the safety of the villagers, the staff, and their families; they would be going to the Center kingdom. One of the guards asked about the enemy coming, breaking through the army, and harming everyone in the Center kingdom. Tygra then told him that he would be sealing the gates to the Center kingdom. He then told them that it would be best to go back to work, and then when time came he'd get everything taken care of. Everyone didn't look convinced, but they couldn't tell their new lord different. As the staff went off back to their duties; Tygra looked to Wren.

"They didn't look convinced that I can do this." Said Tygra.

"Just give them time my lord. They've just been told they have a new lord, and then they are told that danger is coming. They're worried, and they haven't had time to process all of what they've been told." Said Wren.

"I hope that it doesn't take long." Said Tygra.

"I'm sure they'll come around before long." Said Wren.

"I'll trust you on that Wren. Well, it's late; I'm going to go to bed." Said Tygra.

Wren told his lord good-night, and watched him go up the stairs. One of the male staff members had come up the stairs, and seen the Lord looking around. He got Tygra's attention, and told him that all the available rooms were on the left side of the hall. Tygra then went over to the second door on the left side. Opened the door, and walked inside. He seen the size of the room.

"I didn't know a room could be this large." Said Tygra.

"The first Noble of the West, from what I heard built the palace the way he wanted it. Large rooms, and lots of balcony's so he could see the landscape from all angles." Said Palin.

"Interesting, well I'll take this as my room." Said Tygra.

"Very good my lord." Said Palin.

Palin then helped his lord get ready for bed. Tygra asked him why the rooms on the right were unavailable. Palin told him that the rooms were in the process of being emptied. Tygra asked why, and Palin couldn't think of any other reason than the palace was his, and the rooms were his to decorate to his liking. He thought about it, and told Palin to let him look over the rooms. He would choose whether or not to have them emptied. Palin said very well, and said good-night. Tygra walked over to his new bed, and got in. He fell asleep, and before he knew it; Palin was shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Palin told him that it was morning, and Tygra looked at the doors to the balcony. The sun was shining, and he couldn't believe it; to him it felt like only minutes since he fell asleep. He got up, and got ready for the day.


	36. Chapter 36

Once Tygra was dressed, and on his way down the stairs to eat; he seen Wren heading for what he believed was his office.

"Wren, did you need something?" Tygra asked.

"My lord, I was going to see if you wanted to talk about sending guards to get the villagers, and getting everything ready to have them taken to the Center Kingdom." Said Wren.

"You know much of the country side where the villagers mostly live correct?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, my lord. Before I became a guardsmen, I helped my father with the farming." Said Wren.

"Gather as many guards that you think that will be needed to gather all the villagers, and put Cero to the task. I'll need you here to get everything ready, by how many guards will be going with them, and supplies." Said Tygra.

"I will get right on that my lord." Said Wren.

Tygra watched Wren go off to take care of the task he was assigned to. Tygra then went off to the dining hall to eat. When he got there Saya was just setting out the last plate of food; she looked up, and seen Tygra walk in.

"My lord, morning. I have the morning meal set for you, will there be anything else you need?" Saya asked.

"Nothing I can think of, but if I do I will call for you." Said Tygra.

"Very well, my lord." Said Saya.

Tygra ate in quite, and it gave him a lot of time to think. After he was done with his morning meal, he went off to his office. He wanted to get some work done that must have been piling up since Lady Angara left, and he arrived. Hours past, and he then noticed that it was getting late, and it was almost time for the evening meal to be served. So he went to wrap up what he was doing.

Wren went to the dining hall to tell Lord Tygra that Cero returned with the villagers. When he reached the dining hall his Lord wasn't there, only Saya was.

"Sister, has Lord Tygra eaten already?" Wren asked.

"No, I'm just setting the table now. Last I heard, he was still in his office." Said Saya.

Saya stopped her brother, and asked him to inform Lord Tygra about the evening meal being ready. He said he would, and walked off to the Lord's office. Just as he reached the door; the door opened.

"Wren." Said Tygra.

"My lord, I came to tell you that Cero has returned with the villagers." Said Wren.

"Good, tomorrow we'll get the staff squared away." Said Tygra.

"Very well; will there be anything else, my lord?" Wren asked.

"No, nothing else for tonight." Said Tygra.

Tygra went to the dining hall to have the evening meal. As he was eating; Saya came out of the kitchen. When Tygra noticed her, she seemed nervous about something.

"Saya, is something wrong?" Tygra asked.

"I was wondering something." Said Saya.

"And what would that be?" Tygra asked.

"I was wondering about who from the palace staff would be going to Center Kingdom." Said Saya.

Tygra motioned for her to take a seat, and then he sat back in the chair, and watched her. Saya sat down, and tried to look serious.

"Ok, how this will work is; the staff, and guards that have young cubs. Then also those who have elderly parents, but the option to stay will be open to the staff." Said Tygra.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me; it's just the other maids, and staff wanted to know." Said Saya.

"Not a problem. Oh, Saya; you don't have to be nervous about asking questions." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my lord." Said Saya.

Saya then disappeared back into the kitchen.


	37. Chapter 37

Tygra finished his meal, and then got up to leave when Saya came back in. He told her good-night, and left the dining hall. He was heading up the stairs when Wren had entered the palace. Tygra reached his room just as Wren walked into the dining hall. He seen Saya cleaning up.

"Saya, let me guess. Lord Tygra went to bed." Said Wren.

"Yes, he did." Said Saya.

Wren turned to leave, and Saya stopped him. She asked if he was thinking about bothering Lord Tygra. When Wren looked away, Saya closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I have to inform him about the caravan." Said Wren.

"I know, but he may not want to be bothered right now." Said Saya.

"I'll just have to accept whatever, but I have to inform him." Said Wren.

Wren had then left, and headed to the stairs. He soon reached Tygra's room, and knocked. The voice inside told him to come in. Wren opened the door, and walked into the room to find Tygra on the balcony. Tygra turned for a moment to see who had come in. When he seen that it was Wren, he came back into his room.

"What do you need, Wren?" Tygra asked.

"I wanted to inform you that the supplies have been loaded onto the wagons, and the guards that are going, have been informed." Said Wren.

"Alright, then all that has to be done is to inform the staff." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my lord." Said Wren.

"Ok, thank you Wren; good-night." Said Tygra.

"Good-night, my lord." Said Wren.

After Wren left, Tygra shut the balcony doors, and went to bed. He fell asleep with an uneasy feeling that worried him.

"Son." Said Claudis.

Tygra opened his eyes, and seen that he was in the throne room back in the Center Kingdom.

"Father." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my son." Said Claudis.

"I don't understand." Said Tygra.

"I had a sense that you are feeling uneasy about something. What troubles you, Tygra?" Claudis asked.

"I've made the choice to become the Noble of this land, and I don't regret it. But I feel like I'm missing something." Said Tygra.

"Let me tell you something you don't know. Your mother believed that you were sent to us by the gods. Then when you got a little older, and we were blessed with a cub on the way. Your mother, she believed that you were destined for greater things." Said Claudis.

"How could she; I was only a young cub." Said Tygra.

"A mother seems to always know what her cubs are capable of." Said Claudis.

Tygra gave a small chuckle, and told his father about the coming trouble. Claudis was shocked, but he wasn't worried. Tygra asked why he wasn't worried. It was Claudis's turn to chuckle.

"Lady Angara is not your average leader. She may project that she is just the Noble of the North, and the leader of the Council of Nobles, but she is more." Said Claudis.

"In what way?" Tygra asked.

"She has authority over all the Nobles, royalty, and their kingdom. The only thing is; she doesn't interfere unless there is a reason to." Said Claudis.

"She does seem to have trust issues." Said Tygra.

"Lady Angara was a child; that was placed in a grown-up role. Cats thought they could take advantage of her. She makes cats prove they deserve her trust, and respect." Said Claudis.

"So you're saying that I should trust her." Said Tygra.

"Yes, but always know that she is also only a cat, and she also worries. She tends to under sell herself." Said Claudis.

"That's not the impression I got when I first met her." Said Tygra.

"First impressions can be deceiving, but of course she had to rule five kingdoms after I was killed, and you all were finding what was needed to stop Mumm-Ra." Said Claudis.


	38. Chapter 38

"Five kingdoms?" Tygra asked.

"Three of the Nobles were waiting outside of their kingdoms till you, your brother, and the others in your group came. Lady Angara had to look after all of the kingdoms." Said Claudus.

"Seems like a huge task to ask of one cat." Said Tygra.

"Maybe, but it was her job as a ruler. Tygra rule with wisdom, mercy, and humility. I have to go now, but know that I will always be with you, and your brother." Said Claudus.

"Where are you going?" Tygra asked.

"I am going back to be with your mother, and our ancestors." Said Claudus.

Tygra woke up, and felt a strange sense of calm. A small knock came to the door before it opened. He seen Neren walk into the room, and lock eyes on him.

"My lord, please forgive me. I didn't know you were awake." Said Neren.

"You couldn't have known, so you're not in trouble." Said Tygra.

Neren then continued to help get Tygra ready for the day. Tygra walked out of his room when he seen Saya walk up to him, and wished him a good morning. He replied the good morning, and he then turned to go down the stairs to go eat. He had to then inform his staff what was going to happen, but he wasn't going to do anything till he had eaten. After about a half hour he was still sitting at the table, and Neren came walking into the dining hall to find his lord.

"My lord, I was just going to inform you that I left the morning reports on your desk." Said Neren.

"Thank you, but would you please gather the staff, and the guards. I have to inform them about what's about to happen." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my lord." Said Neren.

Neren had then left, and then Saya had walked in to take care of the dishes. Tygra knew that things were about to get complicated. He then stood, and was about to walk away from the table when Saya came back to get more of the dishes. He then got her attention, and told her that she needed to gather the kitchen staff. She politely asked why, and Tygra told her that they all needed to be there for when he explained about what would be happening soon. She said ok, and then went back into the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen, she got their attention, and said that Lord Tygra wanted explain something to the staff once everyone was gathered. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and left the kitchen. They ran into Neren, and he was about to tell them, but Saya told him that Lord Tygra told her to gather the kitchen staff. He merely said ok, and then led the staff to the foyer. Tygra was standing on the stairs talking with Wren about something they couldn't hear. When Wren noticed that everyone was there, he told Tygra. Tygra turned, and cleared his throat.

"Ok, everyone. I need you all to pay attention to what I am about to tell you. As of right now, I'm sure you've noticed that the villagers have come within the palace gates; they will be heading to the center kingdom. No all I have to do is send the staff. Now I know that all of you may want to go, but I will need some to stay behind to hand some of the work around here. Now all that have small cubs, and those with elderly parents that need constant care. I need you all to go pack all that will be needed, but only what will be needed. Now I need to know who will be kind enough to stay here to help with the duties." Said Tygra.

There was a rumbling of whispers all around, but then Saya, and four other maids stepped forward. Saya then told Tygra that she as well as the four maids that were with her wanted to stay. Tygra looked towards Wren, and saw the look of worry, but also confusion. Tygra knew that he would have to check to make sure, but he had to keep going. He turned back to the group, and told them to go and get a bag packed. He then told Saya and the four other maids to stay for a moment. While everyone was heading to go do what they needed to, he then asked them if this was what they wanted.

"Yes, Lord Tygra. I've thought this through, and the other four here, had told me they wanted to help." Said Saya.

"Saya what about our father and mother. They need to be looked after." Said Wren.

"You don't think I know that, but what you don't know is that I've already talked to them about this. They said their neighbor offered to look after them." Said Saya.

"One of us should, and since I am Captain of the guard now, I simply can't just abandon my duty to protect Lord Tygra." Said Wren.

Tygra turned to the four maids that looked uncomfortable listening to the argument going on between brother and sister. He told them that they could continue with their duties, and he would take care of the feuding siblings. The maids bowed, and left the foyer.


	39. Chapter 39

Tygra waited a few more minutes, and then he told them that it was enough. Both Wren, and Saya grew quiet, and looked at their lord. Tygra then cleared his throat, and told them that if their parents had someone that agreed to look after them, then there was no issues. Wren didn't like it, but since Lord Tygra wasn't going to tell Saya no, and since their parents had someone to look after them; he really didn't have anything to argue about. He let out a sigh, and shook his head. Tygra then looked at Wren, and told him that he still had work to do. Saya then went off to continue her work, and Tygra told Wren to follow him. They went to his office, and once they were there, Tygra shut the door.

"Wren, I want you to go with them, but only to the gate. Once they all have gone through, tell the gate guards to seal the gates." Said Tygra.

"Yes, my lord." Said Wren.

After Wren got his orders, he went to the stables. He seen Cero getting on his beast.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Cero asked.

"Lord Tygra wants me to ride as far as the gate. Then have the guards at the gate seal the gates till this is over." Said Wren.

"Then why do you look like you ate some bad meat?" Cero asked.

"That is between my sister, and I." said Wren.

Cero knew his friend, so if he didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't. Once the group was ready, they rode towards the gate. Wren wondered if his parents were going to be ok. Cero looked over to his friend.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll help keep an eye on your parents." Said Cero.

"I would feel a bit better if you did, thank you." Said Wren.

They reached the gate just as the sun started to go down. Wren then went to say something to Cero when they noticed someone ride up. Wren and Cero seen that the cat was wearing North colors.

"You work for Lady Angara?" Wren asked.

"Yes, I am one of Lady Angara's guards. But right now I am with some others looking after her people. Lady Angara has also asked us to help the other three kingdoms, because she guessed that the others didn't know where the encampment is." Said Ian.

"That is very kind of Lady Angara, and she was right, we don't. Cero look after the people well, I have to get the gates sealed, and get back to Lord Tygra's side." Said Wren.

Cero then got the group moving, and soon everyone was through. Wren told the guards on the gate to seal the gate. Once the gate was closed, and sealed; Wren headed for the West palace. It was dusk when he returned to the palace. He walked in, and seen his sister coming down the hall towards him.

"Saya do you know where Lord Tygra is?" Wren asked.

"Last time I seen him, he went to have the evening meal." Said Saya.

Wren thanked his sister, and headed off towards the dining hall. Wren walked up to the open doors of the dining hall, and seen his lord finish filling his plate. Tygra could tell that there was someone watching him, so he looked towards the door, and that's when he seen Wren.

"Come in, Wren." Said Tygra.

Wren walked into the room, and stood near the table; Tygra knew that Wren wasn't going to say anything till he was told to.

"What do you have to report?" Tygra asked.

"All the people of the West kingdom have passed through the gate, and it has also been sealed." Said Wren.

"Good, now have you eaten?" Tygra asked.

"No, but I was going to go check on things before I do." Said Wren.

"No, that can wait till you've eaten. Now, sit and eat." Said Tygra.

Wren looked like he was going to refuse his lord's offer, but then sat down next to him, and filled a plate. They ate in silence, and when they were done, Tygra stood. He told Wren that are determined to help any way they can, can't be swayed. He continued by saying that it wasn't like his sister was going to be in the middle of the fighting. Tygra then said that he was going to bed, and he'd see Wren the morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Wren had watched as his lord walked out of the room, and was left with his thoughts.

"Wren, did you need something?" Saya asked.

Wren turned towards his sisters voice, and for a minute couldn't think about what to say. He shook his head, and collected his thoughts.

"No, I was giving Lord Tygra an update. We shared a meal, and then he went upstairs to go to bed." Said Wren.

"Look I wanted to tell you why I wanted." Said Saya as her brother held up his hand.

"No, I don't need to know the reason. You want to help, and that is a good reason in itself." Said Wren.

"Thank you for understanding. This kingdom is my home, and I want to do what I can to help." Said Saya.

Wren said that he understood. Saya knew that her brother didn't want her there, but he wasn't going to fight her on the subject anymore. She then just went back to her work, and Wren went to the barracks.

In the morning after Tygra dressed, and went down to eat. As he was eating, he was thinking about how Lady Angara was going to inform them about the enemy now that the gates to the kingdom were sealed. Once he was done eating, he went to go to him office to get some work done. As he entered his office he seen a bird he'd never seen before; sitting on the balcony just outside of his office. He opened the glass door, and the bird just sat there watching his movement. Once he reached the bird he seen a message under one the claws. As he reached for the message, the bird hopped off the message, and sat on the railing of the balcony.

Tygra –

I need you to begin getting your men ready for the battle that lies ahead of us. The enemy is nearing the kingdoms; yes, all four at once. I need you to begin now.

Angara.

Tygra then went to his office door, and looked out into the hall. Neren was just passing the office, on his way to the kitchens.

"Neren, would you inform Wren that I need him to come to my office." Said Tygra.

"Of course, my lord." Said Neren.

Neren then continued on his way, but he went to the barracks to find Wren. When Neren came to the barracks he walked in, and looked around for Wren. As he scanned the room full of guardsmen, he seen Malik.

"Malik, have you seen Wren, the captain of the guard?" Neren asked.

"No, I was sent for these guards. It seems the practice they were in got a bit too intense." Said Malik.

Neren turned to leave; to go look for Wren, when he turned he came face to face with him. Wren stood there for a minute before he asked what Neren wanted. Neren then told Wren that Lord Tygra wanted to see him in his office. Wren said he'd be there in a moment; Neren nodded, and then went off to the kitchens.

Wren put his gear in his room, and changed. When he was finished, he headed to Lord Tygra. Wren was asking himself; what could Lord Tygra need? All he could tell himself was that it had to be important. Once he came to the office door, he then knocked. He heard "come in", and then opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, my lord." Said Wren.

"Yes, I did." Said Tygra.


	41. Chapter 41

Tygra continued; he told Wren to prepare the guards for battle. Wren was shocked, he didn't think that it would be soon after they got back. But he merely bowed, and said it would be done. As Wren left the office, Tygra was looking out the windows. All he could think about was that he'd only been a Noble for a few days, and now he was going led an army of cats against an enemy. Tygra then pulled himself away from the window, and got to the paperwork he left on his desk from the other day.

The day went on, and a knock came, Tygra told them to come in; he heard the door open, but not close. He looked up, and seen that it was Saya.

"Is there something you needed, Saya?" Tygra asked.

"The afternoon meal is ready, but there was something I wanted to ask you, my lord." Said Saya.

"And what would that be, Saya?" Tygra asked.

"I heard that you ordered Wren to ready the guards ready for battle. Is the enemy that close?" Saya asked.

"Yes, and we have to stop them." Said Tygra.

"I know, but why so soon?" Saya asked.

"You must understand that, I didn't make this choice. The enemy wishes to attack soon, and I will not let them have this kingdom." Said Tygra.

Saya then said she had to get back to work. Tygra could tell she was worried about her brother, and he could understand.

Over the next few days everything was ready, and Tygra knew that it was time. He had then decided to head out to a nearby spot, and wait the enemy out. He knew that he had to be out there, and ready. He had a feeling that is what Angara would want him to do.

Saya was in the kitchens when one of the maids walked in; they told her that her brother was riding away with Lord Tygra, and other guards. She asked the maid to finish making the bread. Saya ran down to where the stable is, and didn't see anyone. The stable master came out, and Saya went up to him.

"Saya, what did you need?" Olin asked.

"How long ago did they leave?" Saya asked.

"Not too long ago; if you run towards the third guard tower, you should be able to yell something to them." Said Olin.

"Thank you, Olin." Said Saya.

Saya then ran towards the third guard tower, and she climbed the stairs. She walked out to the rail, and looked at the main gate. There was her brother, riding behind Lord Tygra. She then yelled to Wren, and when they looked up; Saya told them to be careful. She seen Wren give her a smile, and a nod.


	42. Chapter 42

Saya watched till they rode out of view.

"Saya, they're gone." Said Donar.

"I know." Said Saya.

"We have to have faith that they'll come back." Said Donar.

"I do, but I am still scared." Said Saya.

"You'd be a fool not to be scared." Said Donar.

Saya then left the guard tower, and went to go back to work. She worried about what was going to happen out there. Saya soon found herself crying, and went behind a tree to cry without others seeing her. All that was going through her mind was "What if he doesn't come back", or "Would he be crippled, to where she would have to leave the palace to take care of her parents, and her brother".

As Saya was crying, two guards that were making their rounds; heard someone crying. Shion told the other guard to check the right side of the path, and he would check the left side. As they searched for the one who was crying, Malik was coming down the path.

"May I ask, what are you two looking for?" Malik asked.

"Some cat is crying, and we are trying to find out who it is?" said Shion.

"Would you like some help?" Malik asked.

"Sure." Said Shion.

Malik then started to look around. After looking for a few minutes, he found where the crying was coming from. He quietly got closer, and seen that it was Saya. Malik walked back to the two guards, and got their attention. He explained to them who it was. Shion was going to go to her, but Malik stopped him. Malik told Shion that he would talk to her. The look on Shion's face seemed like a sigh of relief came over it. The two guardsmen muttered their thanks, and went to their patrol. Malik then turned his attention back to Saya. He walked back towards her, and when he got close, he called her name.

"Saya." Said Malik.

Saya heard her name, and quickly started to dry her eyes. Before she was done, Malik stopped next to her.

"Saya, I know you were crying." Said Malik.

Saya stopped wiping her eyes, and stood. She turned to Malik, and he could tell she needed to talk about it. He then told her that the garden would be a better place to discuss it. They went to the garden, and sat down on one of the benches. Malik then waited, and soon Saya looked at him.

"I'm very afraid for my brother. Don't get me wrong, I care about all of them, but." Said Saya.

"But Wren is your brother. I understand, but you must also understand that he has a duty to lead Lord Tygra's guards in defense of this land." Said Malik.

"I know, but." Said Saya.

"When Lady Angara had chosen him to be the captain, he had the choice to not accept the role, but he accepted." Said Malik.

They soon heard footsteps coming near them, and they turned to see that Kana standing there.

"Saya, we need your help in the kitchen." Said Kana.

"I have to go Malik, and thank you." Said Saya.

Malik watched her walk up to Kana, and the two of them walk back to the palace. He then went to go back to his duties, and left the garden. He sent a prayer up to the ancestors to protect their lord, and the cats with him.


	43. Chapter 43

Lion-O was entering the stable, and seen that his beast was ready for him. The stable master came in, and seen Lion-O.

"Your majesty, your beast is ready." Said Patin.

"Thank you." Said Lion-O.

"Do you need a guide?" Patin asked.

"No, but thank you for asking. I have two guards waiting for me to join them." Said Lion-O.

"Very well, your majesty. Have a good ride." Said Patin.

Lion-O left the stable, and his guards fell in behind him. He led the way to where the cats from the North, East, South, and West were staying. As Lion-O was coming to the gate, he seen a guardsmen from the North speak to another, and the cat left. Once he reached the gate, he seen who the cat was; it was Ian.

"Hello, Ian." Said Lion-O.

"Lord Lion-O, what brings you today?" Ian asked.

"Came to check on things, and to see if you all may need something." Said Lion-O.

"That's very kind of you." Said Ian.

Lion-O then rode past, but there was another reason he was going to check on things. There was a lioness he wanted to see again. Lion-O soon seen Ian speaking with the cat that delivered the messages from Lady Angara. Ian seen Lion-O coming, and excused himself. Brek had seen Lion-O, and said to Ian that he'd finish speaking with him later. Ian wasn't thrilled, but he put it to the back of him mind till later.

"Lord Lion-O, what can I do for you today?" Ian asked.

"Just coming to check on things, and see if everyone needed anything." Said Lion-O.

"Or is it to see that one lioness?" Ian asked.

"That too." Said Lion-O.

Ian chuckled, and asked if Lion-O wanted him to ride along. Lion-O said that he was fine. Ian then walked away to take care of some matters. Lion-O then continued into the camp, and started to meet with all the guard; they had lists of what everyone was in need of. Lion-O could see the lioness that he'd fallen for. He knew that he had to finish gathering the lists before he could spend any time with her.

About an hour later, Lion-O got to the spot where they'd meet.

"Lion-O." said Larina.

Lion-O turned to see who said his name, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Larina, I am so happy to see you." Said Lion-O.

"Same, but it's getting harder to sneak away from my parents." Said Larina.

What the two of them didn't know was that, Larina's father was watching from the tree line. He was very angry at his daughter for sneaking away, but was furious at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that she would disobey him, when he told his daughter not to see Lord Lion-O again. After a few hours Larina said that she had to be getting back to her family. Lion-O didn't want to leave, but knew that he had to be getting back himself. He told her that he would find another time to come see her. Larina said that would be nice, and then squeezed his hand; then she walked away.

When Larina walked in the tent she was sharing with her family, her father was waiting there for her. Larina knew that he was angry, but didn't know what made him mad.

"Larina, where have you been?" Lon asked.

"I was at the pond." Said Larina.

"With who, and before you tell me no one. I saw you with Lord Lion-O." said Lon.

"You were spying on me." Said Larina.

"Your mother and I told you to stay away from him. You are going to be betrothed to one of Lady Angara's guards." Said Lon.

Larina knew which guard her father was talking about, and she knew what she had to do. Later that evening, Larina went to speak to Ian.


	44. Chapter 44

Larina went to see about getting help to change her parents mind. She watched as the guard that Ian was talking with walked away. Ian was heading to the tent that he was using, and that is when Larina stopped him.

"Ian." Said Larina.

"Look, I have to get home." Said Ian.

"I came to get your help. When Lady Angara returns, I need to speak to her about stopping my parents. They can't accept that I don't love you. I love Lord Lion-O, and I want to be with him." Said Larina.

Ian was taken back by what Larina said, but he was glad that she was not with her parent's on every choice.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The seasons began to change, and fall was starting to set in. The day finally came where the enemy was defeated, and it was time for the Nobles to take their people home. Bengali, Pumyra, Tygra, and Angara had gone back to their palaces. They got a few things taken care of, and then headed to the center kingdom. When they did arrive, and it was late. Angara was just about to leave the stables, when she heard a familiar voice call her. She turned to see Tygra coming into the stable.

"Hello, Angara. It's good to see you again." Said Tygra.

"You as well, Tygra. How's it been going as the new Lord of the West?" Angara asked.

"I won't lie, it's been difficult, but I feel like I needed this. Something to challenge me more." Said Tygra.

"Good, glad to hear that." Said Angara.

They headed to the residences to relax before they met with Lion-O, and got ready to take their people back home. When they arrived at their residences they said goodnight. Angara walked into her residence, and was met by Ventin.

"My lady, I am glad to see that you are well. Your room is ready for you." Said Ventin.

"How did you know that I was going to be coming?" Angara asked.

"I have my ways, my lady." Said Ventin.

Angara just smiled, and headed to her room. During the night; Bengali and Pumyra arrived at the palace in the center kingdom. It was Pumyra that noticed that Angara and Tygra were already there. Bengali said then that it was time to get to bed, because they knew that Angara would want to call a meeting when she heard they were there. They handed their beasts off to the handler that was still awake, asked one of their guards to grab their bag. They headed to their residences, and got ready for bed.

In the morning, Angara was sitting at the table in her dining room when Ventin came in. He told her that Lord Bengali, and Lady Pumyra arrived during the night. She knew that she had to call a meeting. When she was finished eating, Angara got up, and thanked Ventin for the news. He bowed, and went to take care of his other duties. She got some work done, and then got three messages ready. She gave the three messages to Tyrell, to deliver, and asked Ventin to send Liren to inform Lord Lion-O.

Angara headed to the council chamber, and waited for everyone to arrive. She only had to wait about thirty minutes, and everyone filed in; they took their seats, and got started. They discussed several topics, but once everything was discussed, Angara dismissed the meeting. Lion-O was going to follow Bengali, Tygra, and Pumyra out, but he needed to talk with Angara about something serious. He called to Angara just as she reached the door near her chair. She turned as Lion-O reached her.

"Did you need something?" Angara asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something very important." Said Lion-O.

"Sure come with me." Said Angara.

Bengali, Pumyra, and Tygra watched as Lion-O left with Angara threw the door. He followed her down the hall, and they soon reached a door that led to the garden of the Noble residences. Angara had led him to the terrace outside her residence. They sat down, and asked for a maid to bring them some tea. Once the maid left, Angara looked at Lion-O.

"So your majesty what can I help you with?" Angara asked.

"I want to discuss the matter of who I would take as my queen." Said Lion-O

"Explain, what you mean by that?" Angara asked.

"I want to know if I have to choose woman from a list of suitable women, or can I choose one for myself." Said Lion-O.

"Something tells me that you've already chosen the woman you want." Said Angara.

"Yes, I have. But there's a problem standing in between her, and I." said Lion-O.


	45. Chapter 45

"And what would that be?" Angara asked.

"The woman's parents. They don't want her involved with me, they want her to marry one of your guards. I don't know which one it is, but I know that she doesn't want to marry him." Said Lion-O.

Angara was about answer him, but the maid sent to get them tea had come with a tray. The maid set it down, bowed, and left them. She thought about what Lion-O just told her, but she asked for the girl's name.

"Her name is Larina. We've gotten close during the time she's been here." Said Angara.

"Are you in love with her? Normally I don't get involved with matters within families, and I want to be sure that this something more than just lust." Said Angara.

"It is, Larina doesn't want the cat her family wants her to marry, but she hasn't been able to change the mind of her parents." Said Lion-O.

Angara thought about what Lion-O was telling her. She watched him as she took a sip of her tea. But she needed to speak to the girl that Lion-O mentioned. When they were done with the tea, Angara told Lion-O that she would speak to the girl. She wanted to make sure that this is what the girl wanted as well. She seen the expression that told her he was content with that. Liren came by, and Angara waved him over. She asked Liren to escort Lord Lion-O to the doors of the main palace. Liren bowed, and asked Lord Lion-O to follow him. As Lion-O turned to follow, Angara told him that she would speak with the girl, and then go from there. He then thanked her, and continued to follow Liren.

Angara thought about this, and knew that she was treading into an area she knew nothing about. Tyrell was passing by where Angara was, and seen the look on her face. He walked over to her, and asked if there was something wrong. Angara wasn't sure on how to answer him, so she just shrugged her shoulder.

"You know that if you need someone to listen, then I am here for you my lady." Said Tyrell.

"It's just that I have to speak with a girl that Lord Lion-O is interested in, and I have no idea on how to approach the subject." Said Angara.

"Well, my lady. All I can tell you is that all you would have to do is listen. They will tell you what they want, they need someone to hear them." Said Tyrell.

"So, where might you be heading?" Angara asked.

"I am going to my family. They must be worried about if I am alive, or not." Said Tyrell.

"If you could find Ian, and send him to me. I need to speak to him about something." Said Angara.

"Of course my lady." Said Tyrell.

Tyrell then left, and Angara wanted to know what the name of the guard was. She then got up from the table, and went inside. Liren watched her from the outside garden of the West residence.

As he entered the encampment, he seen a sea of cats all over the place. He seen Ian walking with a group of five other North guards. Tyrell then yelled to Ian, and watched as the guardsmen stopped. Tyrell made his way to them, and when he reached Ian; he shook hands with the guardsmen.

"I take it that Lady Angara is back." Said Ian.

"Yes, and we did not lose even one guardsmen." Said Tyrell.

"At least there will be no sorrow among the people." Said Ian.

"Yes, I was heading to see my family, but Lady Angara wants to see you." Said Tyrell.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ian asked.

"No, that that I know off." Said Tyrell.

Ian had then gone off to speak with Lady Angara. He was wondering what his lady wanted to speak to him about. He soon arrived at the front door of North residence. Ian went inside, and seen Ventin coming down the hall. Ian asked Ventin where Lady Angara was. Ian was told that she was in her office, and then headed off that way.

Angara was sitting at her desk when she heard knocking. She told them to come in; when she looked up, it was Ian coming in the office.

"Ian, good there was something I wanted to ask you." Said Angara.

"What would that be, my lady?" Ian asked.

"I was told by Lord Lion-O that there was a girl that he was interested in that was part of the North kingdom. Her parents want her to marry a guardsmen that was under my command. Now I was wondering if you knew, who that guardsmen was." Said Angara.

"That guardsmen is me, my lady." Said Ian.


	46. Chapter 46

Angara was not happy to hear about this, she was there when his parents made a marriage agreement.

"Tell me, have the parents of the girl been told that you are married?" Angara asked.

"Yes, they have, many times. They won't believe it, and that is causing some strain to my wife." Said Ian.

"Well, I will be sure to end that quickly. What I would like to know now is the girl, what is her name?" Angara asked.

"Her name is Larina, my lady." Said Ian.

"Thank you; would you find Liren, tell him that I would like him to go with you to escort the girl to meet with me." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady. Thank you for taking care of this matter." Said Ian.

Ian than bowed, and went outside to find Liren. Just as if on cue, Liren came around the corner of the North garden, and Ian called to him. He told Liren that Lady Angara wanted him to come to the encampment to escort a young woman back to meet with Lady Angara. Liren said ok, and asked Ian to show the way. They made their way to the encampment, and once there; Ian pointed out the girl that Lady Angara wanted to speak to. Liren went over to the girl, and got her attention. Her parents asked what the man wanted, and Liren told them that Lady Angara wanted to meet the girl. Larina's parents got ready to go, but Liren said that only the girl was invited to meet with the lady. They were shocked, but they told Larina to be respectful. Larina then followed Liren to the Noble's residences. Once inside, they walked up to the residence of Lady Angara. Liren knocked, and the door opened. A maid looked at Liren, and asked what he needed.

Liren said that Lady Angara wanted to speak to the girl. The maid looked a bit confused, but soon a hand touched her shoulder. Ventin was there, and told the maid that she could go back to her duties. The maid bowed, and left; Ventin seen Liren, and knew why the girl was there. Ventin told the girl to come inside, and Liren said that he would be close if he was needed. Ventin said thanks, and then went to shut the door. Larina was feeling nervous, she didn't know what she was to do now.

"Come with me, Lady Angara is waiting for you." Said Ventin.

"Do you know why she wanted to see me?" Larina asked.

"I think it has to do with Lord Lion-O." said Ventin.

Larina was not sure how Lady Angara would handle this news. As they walked down the hall towards Lady Angara's office, Larina became very nervous. Larina was so lost in thought, that when Ventin began knocking on a door; she came back to herself. A voice from inside told them to come in, and Ventin opened the door. Ventin then opened the door, and then announced Larina.

"My lady, the young woman that you wanted to speak to has arrived." Said Ventin.

Angara looked up, and seen the young woman standing next to Ventin. Angara then put donw her pen, and got up from behind her desk. She then walked over to a sofa that was in the office, and asked the young woman to join her. Ventin told her that it would be alright. Larina then walked over to the sofa, and sat down next to Angara.

"Ventin, would you have a maid bring some tea for us." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Ventin.

Ventin bowed, and then closed the door as he left. Angara knew that the girl was nervous, and tried to lighten the mood.

"I think that you know why I wanted to speak to you, right?" Angara asked.

"Yes, my lady. You want to know about my feelings about Lord Lion-O. I think that you also know about my parent's attempts to get me married to Ian." Said Larina.

"Yes, I do. I want to about your feelings towards Lord Lion-O, and about your parents." Said Angara.

"Well, my lady. I am in love with Lord Lion-O, and no it's not because he is a king. It's because I've gotten to know him over the time that the cats of the North have been here." Said Larina.

"I see." Said Angara.

The tea soon arrived, and Angara waited to continue the conversation once the maid left. When she did, Angara then asked Larina about her parents. Larina then started to explain in detail, of what they wanted for her.

"So they wanted Ian as your husband because then it wouldn't look like they were trying to social climb." Said Angara confused.

"Yes, that's right." Said Larina.

"I see, but no matter which highly ranked person they betrothed you to; they would still look like they were social climbing." Said Angara.

"I know, but they don't see it that way. I love Lord Lion-O, and I really want to be with him." Said Larina.

"I understand, and while I sort this out; I want you to stay here. I don't want you being harassed by your parents trying to find out what we discussed." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Larina.


	47. Chapter 47

Ventin soon came to see if there was anything that his lady may need before he went to eat. He knocked on the office door, and he heard come in. He opened the door, and seen Lady Angara still talking with the young woman.

"My lady, I came to see if you needed anything before I went to eat." Said Ventin.

"Yes, prepare a room for Larina. I don't want her harassed by her parents, so till this matter is finished, she will stay here." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady. I believe that the maids have finished cleaning the rooms in the east wing." Said Ventin.

"Ok, after you have finished eating, then prepare a room. Since it's about time for lunch, I'm sure we should all have something to eat." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady." Said Ventin.

Before Ventin went to excuse himself, a maid came up to him, and told his that the afternoon meal was ready. Ventin thanked the maid, he then told Lady Angara, and Larina that the meal was ready. They then got up, and headed to get something to eat. As they were headed towards the dining room; Angara seen Tyrell, and Theo.

"Tyrell, Theo; would the two of you do a favor for me?" Angara asked.

"All you have to do is ask." Said Tyrell.

"Could the two of you go to Larina's family, and tell them that I still wish to talk to her. So she will stay with me tonight." Said Angara.

"Yes, my lady. We'll take care of that right away." Said Tyrell.

They went off to take care of their lady's request, as Angara kept walking with Larina to the dining room. When they got there, they sat down, and started to eat. There was some subtle conversation, but mostly silence. Angara knew why, but she had her own thoughts. After about an hour, she finished eating. As Angara got up, that she had to take care of a matter, and Ventin would be around to show her to the room she would be using. Larina said ok, and watched as Angara left the dining room. Larina looked around the room, and couldn't believe that she was within the Noble's residence.

Angara then headed to the front door of her residence, and just as she was about to put her hand on the door knob, one of the guards stopped her.

"My lady, can I be of some help?" Xaiver asked.

"I need to do this myself, but thanks for offering." Said Angara.

Xaiver then bowed, and went to continue his duties. Angara then opened the door, and headed to the south residence first. When she got there, she climbed the stairs, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and she seen Bellen looking at her.

"Can I help you Lady Angara?" Bellen asked.

"Could you take a message to your lady?" Angara asked.

"Sure, my lady. What is the message?" Bellen asked.

"Tell Lady Pumyra, that I want to have a small meeting of the council, in the garden outside my residence." Said Angara.

Bellen then said that he would tell his lady, Angara thanked him, and said she had to give the same message to the other nobles. She then left to go to the West Noble's residence, and when she was done there; she went to the East Noble's residence. Once all the Nobles were told, she headed back to her residence, and asked a maid to prepare some tea, enough for the council. The maid then went off to make the tea, before she could disappear down the hall Angara told her to bring it out to her outside garden. The maid then bowed, and went to the kitchen to make the tea. Angara then headed back out, to wait in the garden for the other Nobles. When she got there; Tygra, Bengali, and Pumyra were just arriving.

"Sister what is going on, and why are we not having this in the council chamber, so that Lord Lion-O can join us?" Bengali asked.

"Because brother, this meeting is about him." Said Angara.

They all took a seat, and that is when the tea arrived. Angara waited till the maid was finished serving the tea, and she was on her way back to the kitchen to begin. Tygra then spoke up, he asked how the matter could involve his brother. Angara then started to explain the matter, and when she was finished. They all were shocked; they couldn't believe that Lord Lion-O had fallen in love while they all were off fighting the evil.


	48. Chapter 48

"So, sister. What do you plan to do about this?" Bengali asked.

"I've already taken steps." Said Angara.

"I thought you never got involved with matters of love between two lovers." Said Pumyra.

"Well when this matter is putting strain on one of my guards, I have to draw the line somewhere." Said Angara.

"What do you mean?" Tygra asked.

"Well, the girl's parents are causing some problems for Ian." Said Angara.

"And how is that, sister?" Bengali asked.

"Well, they want her to marry Ian, but Ian was married about two months before Lord Lynx-O passed." Said Angara.

"And they won't accept that he is no longer able to marry their daughter." Said Pumyra.

"Yes, that is correct." Said Angara.

The three thought about it some more, and knew that there was more. Bengali asked then how she was already taking steps. Angara explained about how she didn't want the girl bothered by her parents about what they spoke of, so she was keeping the girl in her palace. As Bengali was about to say something, Angara put up her hand to stop him. She continued to say that she wanted to discuss her marrying Lion-O. Angara then said that she wanted to know if there was going to be any issues with the girl marrying Lion-O. She looked in turn to each Noble, and she could tell that they were thinking up any reason, but when they looked at each other; they nodded their head.

"It seems that none of us have any issues with him marrying the girl. So if there is anything else that needs to be finished before they get married, then it needs to be finished." Said Bengali.

"Then I'm sure that maybe Tygra would like to inform Lord Lion-O of this news." Said Angara as she looked at Tygra.

"I would be honored to do that." Said Tygra.

Angara then dismissed the meeting, and Tygra went to inform his brother of the good news. Angara got up to tell the girl of what was decided. Bengali and Pumyra then looked at each other, but got up to go with Tygra.

Angara made her way to Larina's room. On her way, she seen the seamstress coming towards her. Angara stopped her, and asked her to follow. They soon reached Larina's room, and Angara knocked. Larina told them to come in, and turned to see who knocked. When she seen that it was Lady Angara, she got up, and that's when she seen a woman with her.

"Larina, I would like you to meet Jesalynn. She's a seamstress that makes most of my gowns. She is going to take your measurements, and make a gown so that you can marry Lord Lion-O." said Angara.

"My lady, I was wondering if you would like me to also make her a few more. That way she's ready, and also the king's staff are not rushing to make her more clothes." Said Jesalynn.

"That's a good idea. I'll leave you, so you can get started." Said Angara.

Angara then left the room, and went to get started on the preparations for the wedding. As she was getting things started, the three other Nobles went to find Lion-O. Bengali asked Tygra where Lion-O would be at the moment. He thought about it, and said that he didn't know. He then said that Lion-O could be anywhere.

"He's in the palace library." Said Cheetara.

They turned, and seen Cheetara standing there. Pumyra then said palace library, and Cheetara said that he'd been in there since he got back from the council meeting.

"Why would he basically hold himself up in the library?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't know. After the council meeting, he'd gone into the library. He has the business of the kingdom brought to him there, and his meals. I think he looking for something, but he won't say what it is." Said Cheetara.

"I think we can help." Said Bengali.

Tygra then said that he could take them to the library, and Cheetara was wondering what they could do to make Lion-O see why he needed to come out once in a while. She just shook her head, and went back to what she was doing.

"I wonder if he's looking for a way to get Angara to help him in the matter of Larina." Said Pumyra.

"I think that is exactly what he's doing. The only thing is, not much is kept in the palace library about the Nobles. Basically, it would only have four volumes. One for each Noble, and some information about them. Not to mention some about what they've done." Said Tygra.

They turned the last corner, and came to the doors of the library. Tygra opened the doors, and went inside.


End file.
